Legends
by Jade Argent
Summary: Original Plot *New Updates Friday* Beacon Hills stands witness to the arrival of a mysterious stranger who drags along a clock of horrid past and is determined to dig up old skeletons and create chaos in everyone's lives. All in the name of repents for her past mistakes.
1. Epigraph

_They say it is our choices that define us, tell us who we are..._

 _But some aren't fortunate enough to presented with choices. Some have their paths chosen for them. Fate and destiny hold hands to weave the yarn for them. While for some the yarn is adorned with happiness, for others it's tainted crimson..._

 _Those brave enough to accept it are given a special chance, a chance to take their story and make it into a Legend._


	2. Prologue

_His hold was feeble. So was his pulse. She clung to it like dear life._

 _"No" she mumbled, her vision clouding as her eyes began misting up. Second time in nearly a century._

 _"No, you, you can't- you can't die"_

 _The man on the bed didn't move. Where his eyes should be, there was nothing but two slits of pure, milky whiteness. The Swastika tipped Trishul on his forehead bled like a fresh wound. Miniature crimson rivers flowed down as if from a serene mountain. And yet the sight was anything, but such._

 _The man breathed in short gasps as if every breath of fresh air was a knife that stung his lungs._

 _The man slightly tilted his head towards her. Even the slightest movements caused him immense pain. And yet when he spoke, his voice was as tranquil as ever._

 _"Till this world needs me, no matter how painful, my heart shall continue to beat"_

 _They were words that she'd heard and read before._

 _"The world still needs you! We still need you... I still need you!" she said frantically._

 _She felt her vow break for the second time as a single tear ran down the length of her cheek._

 _The Vishnu smiled._

 _"Then, my dear, we have absolutely nothing to worry about."_


	3. Part 1

_**Aagrah**_

 _The Beginning_


	4. Episode: 1, The Unexpected Arrival

****REISSUE****

 **Episode 1**

 **The Unexpected Arrival**

The sky was light. The last vestiges of light from the dying sun still streaked across the sky.

The only vehicle in sight was a dark motorbike which zoomed past the signboard that said:

 _Welcome To Beacon Hills_

...

...

It was a typical Sunday night at the Argent house. Seventeen-year-old, pretty, brunette, Allison Argent was to be found in the kitchen refilling a glass of water while her mother, bonny Victoria Argent, blue eyed father Chris Argent and his sister and Allison's aunt who could pass off as her sister, sat in the living room enjoying the latest episode of Utopia and arguing amicably if General Pathan was the good guy or bad.

The Argents had recently moved to town after Chris Argent was offered an especially lucrative deal with the local police. He had carried forward the family business of arms supply, and quite successfully at that. Allison Argent was settling in nicely in the local high school and had made quite some acquaintances.

A screech of tires followed by the ringing of the doorbell a few seconds later prompted Allison to cross the hallway to answer the door. Swinging the door open, her thoughts, still quite focused on the TV show, turned to confusion at the strikingly unfamiliar figure in front of her.

Her brown skin shone with sweat and her long dark braid was coming undone. Wisps of hair flapped around her face, her small almond shaped eyes scrutinised Allison with the same intensity as she did her. Her tall and strong stature along with the silver rings in her ears and the suddenness of her arrival aroused a suspiciously mobster-like air around her.

A motorbike helmet was tucked underneath her right arm and a huge heavy looking rucksack casually hung over her shoulders. The stranger's body blocked the vehicle from Allison's view. Her rough, worn out boots, old jeans and t-shirt spoke of her poor fashion sense.

"Chris Argent?" The girl asked abruptly.

Allison realised she ought to have greeted the stranger a good ten seconds ago, but she was stunned into silence.

"Yeah..." Said Allison, turning on her heels tentatively, "just a moment"

Allison walked into the brightly lit living room, echoing the television sounds.

"Who is it?" Her mother asked.

"Did dad borrow money from the mafia or something?" Allison asked "There's this woman at the door and she looks like she's here for some serious extortion"

Chris laughed as he stood up from the armchair, patting Allison on the shoulder once as he passed her.

A moment's pause, while everyone present in the room turned to the TV, was followed by a loud cry from the front door.

"Hey Kate, it's Seraphina!"

The last word made Kate leap off the sofa, and hurry to the front door, disregarding the fact that she stubbed her toe in the edge of the wall.

Allison turned to look at her mother, ready to give her a confuse look, only to see her mother's jaw harden, nostrils flare and eyes become icily cold.

The stranger was escorted into the living room by the brother sister duo. Now that the bright yellow hued light illuminated her face and a soft smile played on her lips, the girl, Seraphina, didn't look as unsettling as before, but still a little daunting.

"You know Victoria" said Chris jovially, pointing at his wife.

"Seraphina." Said Victoria coldly, standing up from her chair and facing Seraphina.

"Victoria" said Seraphina firmly "'How do you do, _dear friend_?" She emphasised the last two words, mocking Victoria's coldness towards her. The girl's accent, though not heavy at all, was most certainly un-american. That coupled with her complexion and hair made Allison sure Seraphina wasn't from the States.

Victoria didn't answer but her eyes followed Seraphina as the latter walked over to a sofa, dropping her bag carelessly on it and following it by plopping down herself.

"This is Allison, my daughter" Chris said cautiously.

"Ah..." Said Seraphina softly. She smiled warmly at Allison and the latter felt obliged to return it. "You're new. Recent addition to the family?"

Seraphina laughed at her own joke and Kate joined in.

"I don't mean to be rude" began Allison, her eyes darting around from her father, to her mother looking cold as ever to her aunt who looked... smitten? Allison could tell that the stranger's presence had topsy turned the entire family dynamic. "But who exactly—" but Seraphina cut her.

"Well I'm starving. How about your father and aunt explain how distant a relative of yours I am while Victoria fixes me up something good to eat?" She looked at Victoria, quite indifferently, and added "please for heaven's sake, you have so many little bottles of spices, use them, will you? Don't give me bland food."

Victoria glared at Seraphina. With a quick glance at her sister in law and then her husband, and with the utmost poise, she delicately got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen" said Seraphina, spreading her hands mockingly, "is why I had _dinner en route_."

...

...

It took nearly twenty minutes for her father to establish, with occasional help from an unusually enthusiastic Kate and a casually indifferent Seraphina, that the latter was a distant cousin of Kate and Chris', and was here to complete her final year of schooling.

Seraphina explained how a childhood illness had forced her to start school pretty late ("better late than never", Kate pipped up), and Kate described how she used to play with baby Seraphina after Chris told Allison how, during their constant moving around, they'd spend almost a year with Seraphina's parents who had unfortunately died in a car accident years ago.

Allison didn't know if she was imagining it but it seemed as if Kate was rather keen on Seraphina, edging closer to her and making elaborate hand gestures while Seraphina looked weary of her.

"And now my grandmother finally got tired of me and kicked me out, and I thought I should seek out my dear cousins for help." Seraphina finished

"Wow that sounds so..." Said Allison

"Tragic?" Supplied Seraphina

"No... Filmy" said Allison

"I told you" said Kate "You should've come up with a better cover story. She didn't buy it. See."

"Hey! I'm a trained killer not a story writer!" Protested Seraphina

In spite of herself, Allison laughed.

"Seraphina?"

Everyone turned to look around at Victoria, who'd reentered the room. She bore an icy smile played on her lips. Her hands were clasped in front of her.

"I suppose you must be tired from your journey." Victoria continued "I've prepared a place for you to sleep" she gestured for Seraphina to follow her.

Slightly taken aback, Seraphina said "That's very kind of you, Victoria"

Behind her, Chris looked searchingly into his wife's face.

"Allison, I don't want you up too late, it's a school night. Please go to bed" Victoria said.

Allison started towards her room without a word. The change in her mother's demeanor had alarmed her into silence.

"This way please" Victoria said, gesturing at Seraphina to follow her and then turning on her heels towards the kitchen.

Frowning at Chris and Kate, Seraphina caught hold of her heavy rucksack, and without much effort, hauled it over her shoulder and followed Victoria out with the brother and sister tailing behind.

Victoria led them out of the house in the direction of the garage but instead of entering it, she walked a little to the right and towards a small shed. Seraphina could clearly hear the jingling of the keys in Victoria's hands along the sounds of the moths and crickets.

"Victoria—" began Kate "I think Seraphina—"

"Will find herself at home here" said Victoria, pushing the door of the shed open with a flourish.

It looked a little smaller on the inside than it looked from the outside. Dimly lit by a few old light bulbs, a dusty old bed with a worn-out mattress with two lumpy pillows heaped on it lay in the corner. On the opposite end was an equally old wooden cupboard. The walls, which at one point might've been a bright blue hadn't passed the test of time very well but better at least than the sorry table and chair that constituted the rest of the room furniture.

"And here's the bathroom" said Victoria happily, walking over to the only other door and turning the knob to open it. Seraphina quickly glanced inside. The grey sink and toilet with washed out tiles completed the picture.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here, Seraphina. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask" said Victoria in a tone that didn't match at all with what she was saying. "Chris, I'll be expecting you in bed, shortly"

And with that, Mrs. Argent turned and walked out of the shed.

For a moment there was silence, then Chris spoke.

"Seraphina, you don't have to stay here. I'll talk to Victoria… Maybe you can share with Allison or something"

Seraphina, who was staring at the doorway, had a soft smirk on her face as if Victoria had lived up to her expectations.

"Oh, don't worry about it" she said reassuringly, tuning to look at Chris. "I don't really plan on using this room much anyway"

"Yeah, baby!" said Kate triumphantly "Seraphina Argent _is back_!"

Seraphina's face twisted into a grimace of irritation and her eyes flashed at Kate's words. But it was so brief, one might've thought it to be the trick of the light.

"Are you sure?" Chris continued "I don't know what Victoria has against you…"

"Don't you?" said Seraphina, winking at him.

Chris sighed and said "Well, in any case, I really appreciate you coming down here so soon. The situation is getting out of hand and we're no closer to resolving it than we are to inventing flying carpets. Of course the people think they're just ordinary animal attacks… Also I've already signed you up in the local high school. You can go with Allison tomorrow. It'd be good for her to have someone her own age around to protect her"

At the words 'her own age' Seraphina let out a snort of laughter. Chris, too, grinned as he realised what he'd said.

"Hey, it's no problem. Always ready to help an old friend out. Besides it's not like I have a lot to do these days" her voice trailed off a little, but she quickly recovered and said "this is one of the few Violet Areas, you know"

"Yeah well... I'm really sorry about all that" he motioned at the room around "and Victoria. She'll warm up to you hopefully."

"Yeah, right. Sun will soon start rising from the west" Seraphina said "So where do you keep all your, er, 'business stuff'?"

"Out in the garage" pipped up Kate "We can use them whenever we want! We're going to have so much fun!" Kate continued excitedly. She made a gun with her fingers and mimed shooting.

Seraphina laughed quite convincingly.

"Yeah…"

"We should go now" said Chris "You need your rest. Come on, Kate"

Chris walked out of the shed with Kate following looking dejected. She paused at the doorway.

"I'll prepare breakfast for you" she said, regaining her excitement "What'd you like to have?"

"Er, whatever everyone else is having would be fine" said Seraphina, who was at the doorway too.

Kate reached and placed her hand on Seraphina's arm which was resting on the door frame.

It took every Seraphina had to not jerk it away at once

"You can share with me too, you know." Kate said, leaning closer to her "I'm so happy you're here, I—"

"Good night, Kate" said Seraphina, shutting the door in her face.

She rested her back against the door and let out a deep sigh and let her shoulders slack. A few moments later, she heard Kate trudge away from the door towards the house.

Seraphina waited 'till she heard the front door of the house, which was well outside a normal person's hearing range, close shut. She opened the door and carefully peeped outside to check if the coast was clear.

In a quick rustle of leaves and wind, Seraphina Argent was standing next to her bike which she'd parked outside the front door of the Argent house. She grabbed hold of the handles and quite easily steered it towards the little shed which was to be her home for as short as duration as possible, she hoped. Seraphina slung another bag off the bike. Though not as big as the previous one, this was equally, if not heavier. She walked back inside the shed with it and plopped it on the floor, following it by sitting down on the bed which creaked as she did so.

What was she doing here? These people didn't follow the right ways, rules and ideologies. They flat out disgusted her.

Seraphina leaned forward and placed her hands over her face, staring at the darkness of her palms.

 _Ugrah_ they called them from where she came. Outlaws who had no regard for the Code. Execution… that was the punishment for breaking the code. But it was _her_ fault, wasn't it? She was the one who taught them the ways... Was it still a sin if she had no recollection of it?

But Chris was right. The situation in Beacon Hills was quite alarming. Seraphina was apt to handle it. She'd just do stuff her way and with as little of their involvement as possible.

Seraphina had complete confidence in herself and her abilities. She was sure if there was anyone who could cleanse Beacon Hills with as little collateral damage as possible, it was her.

Kate, though... Seraphina would have to do something about that.

Seraphina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her palms still covering her face.

 _Damage_ _control... It was hard..._

Seraphina removed her hands from her face.

Not even a ghost of merriness lingered on her face. She kicked her bag under her bed. She heard the guns inside clang together and the bullets shuffle around in their casing.

She laid back on the bed. Her eyes still not open. She liked the fact that her weapons were so close at hand, not that she wasn't capable of inflicting fatality without them.

Seraphina opened her eyes and let the sharp light of the bulb above her bed hit her till her eyes adjusted. Her expression was nothing but grim.

* * *

 _ **Glossary**_

 _Ugrah:_ Outsiders who didn't follow The Code, a set of rules and guidelines, and were condemned by the Council

* * *

 **Please follow,** **favourite** **and review!**

 **Thank You!**


	5. Episode: 2, A Smashing Day

**REISSUE**

 **Episode 2**  
 **A Smashing Day**

Seraphina Argent had barely slept. Even though her eyes were shut, it appeared as if her brain had been working all night and so she woke up even more exhausted than when she'd gone to bed.

She sat for a moment on the edge of the couch with her hands over her eyes, acting as a reluctant but habitual eavesdropper to a medley of sounds comprising far and wide as the morning noises of the coffee maker from the Argent House to the distant rustle of leaves.

She clasped her hands around her ears and screwed up her face in an expression of acute agony as Allison's morning alarm blared.

"Holy mother of—"she cussed and got up to trudge to the bathroom.

Annoyance etched on every line of her face, she turned the facet on the sink. A few feeble drops of water flopped down.

Seraphina clenched her fists and cussed in a language that was clearly not English. She stormed to her shed door, yanked it open and continued on up to the house.

She was ready to hammer on the front door 'till someone opened it but to her slight surprise, it was already open.

Seraphina walked in to find the hallway empty. She could hear someone preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Not wanting to talk to anyone, she carefully tip toed down the hallway and came to a pause outside a door. From inside she could hear Victoria and Chris' voices as if they were standing right next to her. Evidently they'd just woken up, perhaps were still in bed. Without a small pretentious shrug and malicious intent, she turned the knob of the door and barged into the unlocked room.

"Bathroom not working" said Seraphina innocently as Victoria yanked the sheets up and Chris scuttled around in momentary panic.

Seraphina grinned satisfactorily before helping herself to the bathroom.

...

…

"Hey, Allison, let me give you a ride"

"Er—"

Allison looked at Seraphina, her dark helmet from the previous night covering her face and muffling her voice. She held out an old red helmet in one hand. Allison usually walked to school, taking the dirty road and meeting up with her friends mid-way and walking the rest of the way together.

Too polite to refuse, however, especially given the way her mother had treated Seraphina last night (she'd heard about how the old shed used by the servants of the previous owners was given to Seraphina to live in from Kate), she apprehensively accepted Seraphina's proposal and the helmet.

"Your father gave this to me" said Seraphina, indicating the helmet and in a way that suggested she was grinning.

The helmet was old and looked as if it hadn't been worn much. Seraphina swung her leg over her bike and jerked her head towards the seat behind her, indicating Allison to come sit, which she did rather cautiously.

"I have a rough idea of the directions. Just tell me if I make a wrong turn" said Seraphina thickly as she kick started the engine.

"Okay" Allison replied over the roar

"Also, Allison" yelled Seraphina

"What?" Allison yelled back

"Hold on tight!"

Seraphina revved her engine (to show off, no doubt, thought Allison) and roared off, making the resting birds ruffle their feathers angrily.

...

…

"Say whatever you want but I do think General Pathan was a little harsh on the team. I mean Seher had nearly just broken her wrist! You can't make someone do like 500 hundred pushups after that!" spoke Stiles Stilinski, the seventeen year old who's genius mind— outspoken nature with obscured dark hair and cute smile and rather pleasing face marking him as a social outcast in High School— was practically wasted on his friend of so lower geniousness

"Yeah but he was only trying to ignite the spirit of unity in them, right? I mean, they are the last things standing between humanity and total annihilation" Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend and until recently, partner in outcast remarked. His long brown hair fell carelessly over his eyes. Until two months ago, Scott McCall was a name few had even heard of in school. Living with a divorced mother, dyslexia, asthma and an uncanny ability to suck at sports made him almost like a non-entity. In fact it was this fact that brought Stiles and Scott together in the first place.

An event, however, had suddenly propelled Scott McCall into the limelight. Not only was Scott now the co-captain of the Lacrosse team, but his popularity had received a sudden boost too. Scott sometimes wondered if this could lead to a rift between the two friends. To his extreme relief, so far this hadn't been the case. Stiles was as friendly to him as ever. And good thing too. Without Stiles, coping with the event would've been an impossible task for Scott.

The two boys, as usual were walking down the same lane to school. A few of their fellow schoolmates walked too, chattering happily.

"Meh. Say whatever. I don't like him." Stiles said. He frowned and then looked up at Stiles "I mean I will call him a 'him' right? They haven't really gone into the backstory much as yet"

Scott shrugged

"I think they refer to him as 'ze' on the show" he said

"I hate this Pathan." said Stiles "But I also want to know _"ze's_ " he stressed the last word, "backstory like ASAP. I've written to the creators but they just won't respond!"

Scott laughed. Stiles could be quite the fangirl at heart.

The sound of the bike's engine reached Scott's ears first. He quickly shifted aside, making Stiles follow suit.

He looked behind his shoulder to see it emerge, as if in slow motion, out of the corner in the dirty road. His eyes followed it as it zoomed past them up the lane.

"Woah" said Stiles, looking after the bike too. He then looked back at Scott and continued as if there was no interruption "So what do you think—"

"I think that was Allison" said Scott frowning after the trail of the bike.

"What? Allison? But how do you?" Stiles began "Oh..." he said reminding himself of his friend's new abilities.

Scott felt the urge to run and catch up to the bike, which he reasoned wouldn't be too difficult a task for him. Not only would it be a stupid thing to do but the sheer number of people and the fact that this was happening in broad daylight meant that Scott would most certainly be exposed.

They walked the rest of the way, Stiles chuntering on about Utopia, Scott only half paying attention, the pangs of new, young love making his heart beat against his chest painfully.

...

…

Allison was anxiously waiting for Scott to show up. Though she hadn't seen them, she was sure she had passed him on route.

"Oh there they are!" she exclaimed as the duo walked through the school gates.

Scott quickened his pace but tried to appear cool and calm as he walked over to Allison. A few feet behind her was the bike she'd ridden on with a girl leaning casually back on it.

"Hey" said Allison standing on tiptoes and hugging Scott, whose eyes met Seraphina's, as he hugged her back.

As their eyes met, Seraphina's lip curled for the briefest of moments but Scott caught it. Something about this girl was unsettling.

Allison pulled back and pecked Scott on the lips. She noticed both her boyfriend, and as she liked to call him, "her boyfriend's boyfriend' s" eyes fix on Seraphina who'd still not stood up straight.

Allison could still feel the eyes of her fellow school mates on them. Not used to seeing girls ride bikes to school, Seraphina's riding abilities and physique had drawn immediate attention and mutterings.

"Uh, Scott Stiles, this is a —" Allison wondered what to call her "distant relative of mine. She'll be completing her last year of school with us"

"Uh she looks a little old to be in High School" Stiles muttered under his breath.

Seraphina, who'd broken her eye contact with Scott to merely glance at the three of them with only a hint of interest on her face, smirked.

Something in Scott's head told him she'd heard what Stiles had said despite not being within hearing distance.

She finally stood straight and walked over to them. As she grew nearer, Scott's uneasiness grew. The fact that she was taller than Scott didn't really help.

She extended her hand and Scott took it. She gripped it really tight

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Sc—" began Scott

"What gorgeous brown eyes you have" she said cutting him off "Were they always this colour?"

"Excuse me?" Scott said, his heart skipping a beat. An image flashed before his eyes.

 _Scott McCall stood panting in front of the mirror. He'd never been this out of breath in his life. The sharp pain originating from his lower back where the wound bled profusely. Scott gripped the sides of the dresser so that whites of his knuckles propped out._

 _Behind him, he could hear Stiles scurry around for bandages._

 _Scott looked up in the mirror, into the piercing blue eyes... as they slowly turned brown..._

"I mean" said Seraphina her lips curving into a smile "Are they naturally this beautiful shade of brown or do you wear lenses or something?"

"Uh" said Scott glancing at Stiles who was staring open mouthed at Seraphina "Yeah they're natural"

"Ah..." said Seraphina softly and let go of Scott's hand. She didn't really seem interested in talking to Stiles.

"Hey Scott" said a voice behind them. Jackson Whittemore, the school's jock and Lacrosse team Co-Captain with Scott had just walked over to them "Oh Hi there, Allison, didn't see you" he said side stepping Scott and grabbing Allison's hand "How are you Allison? How's that little Chemistry project coming? You know I thought if I could come over to help-"

"You wanted to talk to me" said Scott interrupting him.

Jackson's expression turned sour as he turned and said "coach wants to tweak the practice schedule a bit and he wants the team there to reach consensus"

"Okay, I'll be there" said Scott coldly

Jackson turned back to Allison "So as I was saying—"

This time it was Seraphina "Oh what sport do you play?"

"Lacrosse"

"Scott must be the Captain, right?"

"How do you know?" said Jackson, his face turning even sour

"Oh I don't know' said Seraphina passively, looking back at Scott and looking him up and down, "He just looks like he's... exceptionally strong and fast"

The hair on the back of Scott's neck stood up.

"I'll just—" Jackson pointed to something behind his back and walked away sulkily.

"Well I should go see someone in charge about my first day here" said Seraphina swinging her bag over her shoulder "I guess it's safe to leave you guys... for now"

She winked at Scott and turned away.

"She's so creepy" said Stiles as soon as she was a feet away

"I know right!" said Allison "You won't believe how much my mother hates her!"

"Shhhh!" said Scott to the both of them, his eyes fixed on Seraphina's back.

"What?" said Allison "She's so far, she can't hear us!"

Metres away, Seraphina smiled.

...

...

 _When will I get too old for this shit_ thought Seraphina as she dodged rogue teenagers rampaging around in the corridors in between classes. Her first lesson for the day was History which she was sharing, to his discomfort, with Scott McCall. He purposefully chose a seat at the back of the class to avoid Seraphina's dark eyes.

The teacher, a Mrs. Umney, clearly was in adept at handling students. After trying and failing to settle the class, she introduced Seraphina. Momentarily, the silence fell upon the class as those who'd seen Seraphina in the morning stared at her and those who hadn't stared harder.

After asking Seraphina to resume her seat, trying and failing to ask for the previous week's homework and trying and failing to engage the students in a discussion about the Colonial Empire, she resorted to reading passages from the textbook in the hopes that some diligent student somewhere would take notes.

A group of guys, Jackson included, had started throwing paper balls at each other. The total chaos of the class didn't seem to trouble Seraphina who stared at her empty desk, apparently deep in thought.

Ken a red haired, pug nosed boy who sat next to Seraphina threw a paper ball at Jackson, who expecting it, caught it. He stood up and hurled it back at Ken.

However he miscalculated the throw.

The ball sailed through the air, straight towards Seraphina's long dark head.

Without even glancing up from her desk, Seraphina casually raised her left hand, caught the ball and slammed it on to Ken's desk.

Scott's eyes widened. The circumstances weren't normal. He reached inside his pocket for his cell phone and discreetly typed the following words:

 _Need to talk. It's urgent. See me ASAP_

Selecting from his contact list the name _Derek Hale_ , he sent it.

...

...

It was nearly the end of school and Scott had spent most of his day in acute anxiety. His visage yelled out his inner emotions as he went behind the school building.

"What's the matter?" asked Derek Hale, a tone of exasperation in his voice.

Derek Hale was grimness personified. Standing at a daunting six feet tall with deep brown sharp upturned eyes and a heart shaped face, Derek wasn't much of a believer in human interactions, preferring to keep to and fend, for himself. He was, in every sense of the word, a beta wolf.

Scott and Derek had a chance meeting after The Event. Derek, like Stiles, had been vital in helping Scott cope and adjust to the new lifestyle, though as Derek pointed out, it wasn't all for the goodness of his heart.

 _Scott ran on all four._

 _The wind rustled in his ears, he dodged the many trees lining the woods. It was as if he was in a trance. Not a thought ran through his head except a voice._ The Voice.

 _Scott had to get to the voice. It had called out to him._

 _He leapt over a big boulder with ease, the hair on his body flapping, his elongated teeth snarling._

 _Out of nowhere, it seemed, a much larger creature intercepted Scott. He caught hold of Scott's neck by his fangs and dragged him completely off path._

 _The huge creature dragged Scott behind a particularly thick clump of bushes. Scott struggled to free himself from the grip of the creature, but it pushed his head in the other direction, forcing him to watch through the small gap. Several feet away, Scott saw, as clearly as if they were right in front of him, a bunch of people, all armed, walking cautiously through the forests._

 _"See them?"_

 _Scott whipped his head back to see the creature no longer there. A strong jawed dark haired man crouched in the same exact spot as it._

 _"Hunters" he continued "they hunt beasts like you and me. You got to be more careful of them"_

 _Scott felt himself transform back into human._

 _"I can help you." the man said "I can teach you to use this gift to your advantage"_

 _"Who are you and what do you want?" Scott asked, perplexed_

 _"My name is Derek Hale and what I want is the Alpha"_

"Derek" said Scott almost panting out of nerves "There's a big problem"

"And what form has the old friend taken now?" Derek asked almost lazily

"There's this new girl in school. Some relative—I don't know—cousin or something of Allison's—"

"Look if you like this girl or something and you want advice, I've told you before to not disturb me with crap like this" said Derek irritably

"Like her? Like her?!" Scott said a little hysterically "She's seems like a fucking psychotic killer!"

"Look" said Derek "Even if she is a hunter, it's not like she's going to shoot you. She doesn't know who you are"

'She does!" cried Scott "I'm certain she knows who I am!"

"What?" said Derek, confused "How even—"

"She... she asked me about my eye colour" said Scott trying to calm himself down "She said I looked exceptionally strong and fast and she—"

"Are you sure she wasn't just flirting with you?" Derek said amused

"You haven't seen her! She can, she can hear things, Derek! Just like we can! And her reflexes, she's fast too! She's not normal, I tell you!"

"What?" said Derek "Don't be absurd. She couldn't be one of us. Why would she hunt her own kind?"

He paused for a moment

"Look. You relax and try to stay away from her, okay? Let me see what I can do... Is she still in the building?"

"I don't know" said Scott jerkily "Maybe, yeah... Gym or something"

"Okay. Don't shit yourself over it." Derek said placing a band over Scott's shoulder "I'll handle it"

...

...

Seraphina didn't like to change in public. She'd chosen the remotest and most isolated corner for her to change into gym clothes. Making sure her back was firmly against the wall and wishing to draw as less attention as possible, Seraphina pulled off her shirt. Naturally, her firm torso drew eyes. Embarrassed, Seraphina pulled on her gym clothes as quickly as she could without making eye contact with anyone.

The sweaty, competitive and adrenaline charged atmosphere of the Gym was one Seraphina was familiar and comfortable with. She stood in a line along with the other girls waiting to play Volleyball.

The coach blew his whistle and said "Captains!"

Allison and a pretty ginger girl marched forward.

"Teams!" all the other girls quickly fell into two rows. One behind the ginger and the other behind Allison, leaving Seraphina, looking uncertain, behind.

"Do you know how to play Volleyball?" the coach asked Seraphina.

"Er… not really" admitted Seraphina.

"Who'll take her?" the coach asked the two girls.

The ginger, Daphne Reynolds, sneered and looked away in a 'no-way-I'm-taking-the-untested-newbie' expression.

"I'll take her" said Allison, a slight note of exasperation in her voice.

The coach blew his whistle and the girls took their positions.

"You stand here. Try not to take the ball. I'll teach you how to play properly during free time" said Allison guiding Seraphina to the back of her side of the court

"Okay" said Seraphina.

The match began. Allison was, unsurprisingly, rather good at the game. Given the tension and fervor, Seraphina could understand that Allison's team probably hadn't won many matches against their rivals. This time however, they appeared to be working hard.

Daphne's team scored a point as one of Allison's team players hit the ball outside the court. Allison cursed and glared at the girl, Gina. The score was 19-20 in Daphne's favour. They just needed one more point to win.

Daphne decided to serve herself. She walked purposefully at the end of the court and prepared to serve. As she did so, Seraphina's nerves tingled. She looked around the stadium. Something in the corner caught her eye.

She frowned and straightened up, momentarily forgetting the game as her eyes tried to make out the figure in the shadows.

"Seraphina!" came Allison's cry

Seraphina whipped her head back to the game, only to see the ball shoot towards her in full speed. No doubt, recognizing their weak spot, Daphne had hit the ball straight at Seraphina.

Without a second thought, Seraphina raised her hand and smashed the ball.

It shot back with four times the speed and energy. The girls on the opposite side of the court ducked and scurried out as the ball flew fast them and burst just before it hit the ground two feet outside the court.

The sound, louder and more terrifying than a gunshot, echoed across the stadium and silenced everyone as they shuffled to look around for the source of the sound.

Meanwhile, all those who'd witnessed it, stared at Seraphina, including the coach from who's mouth dangled the whistle since he was mid-way in blowing.

"Er..." Seraphina said looking around "Sorry?"

It was a few moments before a wave of mutterings swept over the stadium. The coach was in dismay and disbelief. Seraphina's team members and opponents whispered among themselves but she had eyes only for one person. The dark figure in the shadows that had disappeared like a ghost.

* * *

 **Please follow, favourite and review!**  
 **Thank you!**


	6. Episode: 3, The Warning

**Episode 3  
The Warning**

 ** _Previously on Legends_** _Allison Argent is surprised to find a tall, intimidating, thuggish girl with an un-american accent ring her doorbell and ask for her father, whom along with her aunt, greet her like an old friend although the fact that her mother, Victoria, isn't remotely happy to see the stranger doesn't escape Allison's notice._

 _The stranger is introduced as a distant cousin of Chris and Kate's who's here to finish her last year of school in a backstory that appears very filmy to Allison. Victoria makes her stay in a small shed outside the house._

 _Chris Argent thanks Seraphina for coming to help him. Kate Argent behaves like a teenage fangirl around Seraphina, who is weary of her, and ponders on her past faults and damage control._

 _Seraphina Argent is visibly irritated at the routine a normal school going teenager must follow. No doubt to show off, she offers to take Allison to school on her bike and they pass Scott and Stiles, who were discussing their favourite TV show, on the way._

 _Scott McCall finds Seraphina nothing short of alarming while Stiles and Allison comment on how creepy she is. Scott can't help noticing that Seraphina displays abilities, quite like his own, and as a result meets up, in a state of absolute panic with Derek Hale and tells him that he has reason to believe that only Seraphina is an extraordinary hunter but also that she knows what he really is and did so from the very first glance at him._

 _Derek decides to confirm Scott's suspicions himself._

 _During Gym class, Seraphina displays good sports skills and finds the whole sweaty, competitive atmosphere comforting and stimulating. However, soon enough she senses an unknown presence and the distraction causes her to misjudge her hit and bust the volleyball._

* * *

Sirens wailed. Uniformed personals swarmed the area.

"Get those fuckers off of here" Sheriff Stilinski said, jerking his head to indicate the crowd of reporters that had gathered around the scene. A young officer hurried to shoo them away.

Throughout the entire county, citizens turned up their radios and TVs as the familiar voice of their local news anchor announced what they'd all been fearing.

 _Beacon Hills has witnessed another gruesome death. This is the third body found in a month. The badly mutilated body was discovered on the edge of the woods, in a chilling reminder of the previous murders. Just like before, the body is mutilated beyond identification. The images are too graphic for ordinary viewership. Will the police be able to identify the victim this time like the first victim, poor elderly Nathanion Gerome? Or will this body remain a John or Jane Doe like the second Victim found near the highway._

 _Sheriff Stilinski as usual refused to comment and assured the public that these were nothing more than animal attacks and that there was no need to panic. But is this really an animal at play? Or is this the work of something more sinister? Are the citizens of Beacon Hills no longer safe in their own town? Should the schools and colleges be shut down until further notice?_

 _Tune in sharp at 8pm to listen to famed psychologist John Patrick speak on how the minds of murderers work and how you can recognise if your neighbour is just a closeted introvert or perhaps a psychotic killer breeding mad wolves._

...

…...

"It was horrible! Blood everywhere! It's intestines, or what was left of them were pouring out with it's spleen and stomach and bits and leftover brain clung to its skull. They ate like every tasty bit of the body! Not that I know what tastes good in a human body, but that's what I imagine would taste good" Stiles said excitedly "Of course, I wasn't supposed to see the photographs but dad's created a sort of shrine on his desk... I suppose he's taken it personally that he can't solve the crime. I feel bad for him sometimes but I think it's good for him to have his ego battered down a little..."

"Stiles" began Scott "Can you please-"

"It is those..." Stiles looked around the Cafeteria. Students talked all around them, excited as ever and too engrossed in their own worldly problems to eavesdrop on others'. Regardless, Stiles lowered his voice dramatically " _werewolves_ isn't it? The ones who want you to join them? Boy...They are bad news. I'm so glad you aren't one of them though. Can you imagine? My best friend joining a bunch of killer animals!" Stiles looked at Scott, frowning "Hypothetically, if you did join them, you wouldn't have hurt me, right? I mean, I am your best friend, right?" Without waiting for Scott to say anything, Stiles continued in his stead "Of course not. I know you. You love me, man. You'd have killed people who troubled me, right? Like that, that... Percy who always tries to take a mickey out of me in front of Lydia...or Gina, because she always beats me at Math... To be honest, I'm not much fond of this new Seraphina girl either, you know. She gives me the chills"

"Stiles! Will you shut up?" Scott hissed as two tables away, Seraphina, who sat alone at her table drinking from a paper cup, choked on her drink.

"What's up with you, buddy?" Stiles said "You've been acting like a timid dog whenever we come to school"

"I'll tell you, later" Scott said quietly, eyeing Seraphina's back

Stiles gave his friend an annoyed look as he followed his gaze to Seraphina.

...

...

"And I don't know. Something is up. Mum hates her, Dad is fond of her and Aunt Kate literally worships her. It's all so weird... I feel like I'm being lied to" Allison said, linking her hand through Scott's, who was walking her home from school.

"Hey, don't say that" Scott said chidingly "Why would your family lie to you? I get it that she's weird but you're really over thinking it"

"And she always insists on taking me to and fro from school on her bike. This is the first time I've been able to get away! Ever since she burst that volleyball in gym class, she's been hailed as some sort of superhuman, I tell you."

"Forget her for a moment" said Scott "You and I, tomorrow evening. John's have these new dumplings on the menu that I really want to try... And perhaps we could catch a movie too?"

"Sure! A late night show, perhaps?" Allison winked at him

Scott grinned back and leaned in for a small kiss.

"Oh, I'm sure Stiles must be having so much fun right now" she said, smirking as she pulled back.

...

...

Seraphina slammed the heavy desk against the wall, making Stiles jump

"That's, that's it. That looks good there" Stiles said, trying to keep his voice from stuttering

"Finally!" Said Seraphina in relief.

Ms. Jones, the chemistry professor, wanted to conduct a sort of a demonstration for her class. That demonstration required some complicated setup and the shifting around of some really heavy objects. Fortunately, Stiles Stilinski possessed a smart brain. Unfortunately, Stiles Stilinski did not possess smart muscles. Even more unfortunately, Seraphina Argent did.

Stiles let out a long breath and wiped his brow.

"What are you sweating for?" Seraphina snapped "I'm the one doing the manual labour here... Talk about role reversal" she added under her breath

"Well, we just need to shift this metal almirah thingy and I think we'd be done" Stiles said, but he added quickly "It's okay if you're tired, though"

Seraphina gave him a weary look, and with next to no effort pushed the almirah. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Stiles' eyes widen with astonishment.

"Wow... You are so strong" Stiles said, and for a moment, he knitted his brow as if plagued by a sudden epiphany.

Seraphina bit the insides of her cheek to keep herself from grinning broadly and maintained her irritated and cool persona.

"Well, I guess... I guess we should go home now" Stiles said a little distracted

"Let me give you a lift home." She said quickly "so that you get home safe"

"What?" Said Stiles, suddenly alarmed

"Oh, I saw on the news... People getting murdered... I don't think anyone should venture out alone. Two is better than one" Seraphina replied sweetly

"Oh no, I think I'll be okay"

"I insist" said Seraphina, smiling even more sweetly as she walked out of the room.

Stiles, chilled to the core, gulped and followed her out.

...

...

Scott McCall expected to find his room empty as usual. He'd expected to be greeted by a mess of clothes piled in a corner of his room and stray assignments lying all around his desk. Perhaps the knee pad of his lacrosse uniform obstructing his way. What he hadn't expected was a figure leaping at him the moment he opened his door, and with one sweeping motion, shove him to a corner of his room.

"Hello, Scott"

It was dusk, meaning that the room, and by extension its inhabitants, were mostly bathed in shadows. However this troubled neither of them, for they both possessed inhuman sight.

He, with his sharp vision, saw the face of Seraphina Argent towering over him, an inch from his own

She, with her keen eye, saw Scott McCall on the brink of transforming.

"You transforming right now will only complicate matters" Seraphina said calmly

"What do you want?" Scott said, his eyes elongating and his fingernails growing.

"Well, I certainly do not want you dead" she said " _yet_ " she added.

This was enough to stop Scott from turning. He took a long breath as his racing heart relaxed.

Seraphina relaxed her grip on Scott's arm but didn't back away

"I'm just here to warn you. It'd be mutually beneficial if you stayed away from Allison. You see, though I care little for the girl, I am pretty fond of her father, and I promised them, I'll keep her safe, and that includes keeping her away from hungry werewolves and their pack's Alphas"

"I will never do anything to hurt Allison" said Scott, gritting his teeth

"And you'd be telling me if the opposite was true" said Seraphina snorting. "Look. The only thing between you and death, is the fact that I follow the Code and only kill those who deserve it, and my experience tells me that sometimes pretty little wolves like you become unwilling parts of vicious Alphas' packs. So I'd prefer to hunt down your leader first. Be warned though, that doesn't mean I'm not willing to, what is the English phrase for this... take the extreme route to ensure my message gets across"

She let go of Scott and stood a little back. "Cancel this date or whatever, change schedules, change schools if you must, but this girl isn't spending a moment alone with you."

Seraphina turned and took a few steps towards the window.

"I'm not a part of the pack" said Scott

"What?" Said Seraphina turning

"I'm not a part of the pack."

"Rubbish" said Seraphina "I can distinguish Betas from Omegas, Scott. And you're a Beta"

"It's true. You said you only harm 'bad' werewolves, well I'm not. I've never harmed anyone in my life. I won't let Allison get hurt"

Seraphina frowned at him.

"You heard Stiles today" Scott continued quickly "He said I'm not a part of the pack"

"And you'd tell your best friend if you were part of a pack of killers, would you?"

Scott didn't reply

"You were bitten, weren't you, Scott?"

Scott nodded. Seraphina tilted her head, thinking. She then walked towards the desk chair and sat in it, propping her feet up on the desk and linking her fingers together.

"You want me to believe that you have somehow resisted the Alpha's cries and are not part of the pack but are still strong as a Beta wolf?"

Scott edged towards his bed and sat down too.

"Yes."

"I don't believe it. A new werewolf, without a pack, no one can handle the transformation. You'd be dead or dying"

"I've...I've had help. From... someone." said Scott

Seraphina's face hardened

"But he's not a pack member either!" Said Scott quickly and when Seraphina's expression didn't change he took a huge breath and said "Derek. I had help from Derek."

Seraphina leaned forward in her chair.

For several moments, Seraphina squinted at Scott while he looked back nervously at her. Then she said

"Do you love Allison?"

Scott's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes." He said definitively

Seraphina leaned back in her chair, slowly nodding her head.

"I believe you, Scott... But I'll be keeping an eye on you. We'll talk again, soon... I hope we can, ah, work together."

Smiling at the discomfort on Scott's face, Seraphina deliberated between walking out the door or using the window. Deciding that the latter would be much more impressive and intimidating, she walked over the frame.

"Have fun" she said, looking over her shoulder at Scott and leapt out.

...

...

Dates with Allison were always a great experience for Scott. It was pure, unadulterated joy. She'd just excused herself to use the ladies room at John's when Scott's phone rang.

Scott pulled it out to see Stiles displayed with a goofy picture of him on the screen.

"Hey, Stiles, what's up?"

"Scott. I have something very important to tell you"

Stiles sounded panicked.

"What's wrong?" said Scott, reacting to the tone of Stiles' voice by getting up from his chair and tensing up.

"Where are you?" Stiles asked, still in the same way

"Out with Allison, I told you-"

"Listen to me, buddy. You need to stay away from Seraphina Argent. She isn't just your normal girl. I don't know if she's a hunter or not but she can kill you, buddy. Oh, she can hunt you down and kill you. She's a _chimera_ "

* * *

 ** _Please rate and review!  
Thank you!_**


	7. Episode: 4, Odd Encounters

Note: Glossary at the end.

 ** _Episode 4_**

 ** _Odd Encounters_**

 ** _Previously on Legends_** _The arrival of a certain distant cousin of Chris and Kate's marks a new chapter in the lives of Allison Argent, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale (so far)_

 _While Allison and Stiles initially just find the girl formidable, albeit slightly creepy, Scott McCall is alarmed at the innuendos made by Seraphina that seem to suggest not only that she know more than she's letting on, but she is more that she's letting on._

 _Alarmed and slightly panicked, Scott confides in Derek about his suspicions of Seraphina and makes an appearance in their gym. However Seraphina, it appears, senses her presence and distracted, smashes a volleyball to the ground._

 _Another body is found in Beacon Hills and the news readers, growing frantic, attribute the ordeal to a vicious serial killer, further increasing the levels of terror in the town. Stiles Stilinski vividly describes the crime scene, the photos of which he'd seen at his father's desk and confides his relief that Scott wasn't a part of the pack that's doing this, all the while sitting in the cafeteria a few tables away from Seraphina. Scott asks Stiles unceremoniously to shut up and glances at Seraphina while Stiles follows his gaze._  
 _Allison finally gets a chance to walk with Scott alone where she shares her suspicions with him about Seraphina. Scott asks her out on a date that night. Meanwhile Stiles supervises the arrangement of heavy furniture of a class by Seraphina and is startled when she insists on giving him a lift home._  
 _Scott McCall comes home to find Seraphina Argent waiting for him at his house. She tells him that she doesn't believe in spilling innocent blood and he's safe as long as she doesn't have proof he's harmed a human while being a member of the pack and warns him to stay away from Allison. After much insistence on Scott's part that he's not a part of the Pack and that he's never harmed anyone, he confesses that he's in love with Allison. Seraphina finally leaves but tells him she still doesn't fully believe him and that she'd be keeping an eye on him._  
 _Scott, while enjoying his date with Allison gets a call from Stiles who sounds panicked and tells Scott that Seraphina is a chimera._

* * *

"What?" Scott hissed back

"A chimera! I'm sure of it! She's way too strong, she's fast, you always feel uncomfortable around her, her pitch dark eyes, long hair... it all fits!"

"How do you even know all that?" Scott asked

"Remember the that crazy phase where I'd tried to learn Sanskrit and bought a whole lot of guides and Sanskrit to English dictionaries and Allison had lent me this book she'd found in her house that was in Sanskrit? _Pishach Sutra._ Well, I'd been trying to read up on you guys, you know your species, _werewolves"_ he hissed the last word and continued without drawing breath, "So I came across these _half breeds,_ if you must call them, I haven't really translated that well, but I'm damn sure she's it."

Scott was suddenly feeling hot despite the cool pleasant night.

"Stiles, I think Derek should know this, I'll, I'll talk to you later, Allison's here. "

Allison Argent was to find Scott oddly disengaged the entire evening. Not only did he hastily turn down Allison's invitation to drop her home and an implied invitation to sneak into her room and make out, he kept glancing over his shoulder every few minutes and seemed anxious, always at the edge of his seat.

…...

…...

Seraphina Argent ran.

The wind didn't rustle in her ears, it roared. Her feet barely touched the concrete ground. She made sharp turns with ease. Buildings, streetlights, stationary cars, all blurred to form one long continuous train. To any random stranger just happening to glance at her, that person would see nothing but a hazy shape gone as soon as they blinked. She was fast, very fast.

Seraphina Argent's prey though was, albeit slightly, faster.

The streets were deserted. The fear of the psychotic killer meant that no one dared to venture out alone in the streets, especially in shady corners and alleys such as the ones her prey was using to navigate.

The wolf in front of her tried to leap from one establishment to another, hoping to lose her, but Seraphina was a veteran at this. She was sure this was the same man in the shadows at the gym and she was determined to get a hold of him. She was gaining on to him now.

The beast however was in no mood to be caught. Now running directly above Seraphina along the broken fire exit of an old dilapidated building, quite near the edge of the woods, he prepared to make his big leap into the woods where his home was nearby.

Seraphina saw her chance. She jumped and caught hold of one of the ladders of the fire exit and her weight pulled it down, unexpectedly breaking the wolf's path.

He tumbled down and crashed on the ground rolling, while Seraphina landed crouching on her feet with the force of the fall.

The wolf wasn't hurt though, and with a swift motion rolled over to stand on all fours, its deep brown eyes staring into Seraphina's dark ones.

Neither of them made a move, but both were tense. She was poised to fend off his lounge at her; he was prepared to fend off a bullet, dagger or whatever she threw at him, yet none of them did.

After a couple of tense minutes, the apprehension in both was replaced by curiosity regarding the other's lack of hostility. Seraphina tilted her head, and narrowed her eyes still not breaking eye contact with him. Still crouching, she relaxed her muscles but only slightly and the wolf appeared to take a step back, evidently inquisitive. It was the strangest encounter he'd ever faced. Seraphina made to stand up.

A loud ringing pierced the thick atmosphere. Both the wolf and Seraphina, with their heightened senses, jerked their heads in the direction of the source of the sound which incidentally was Seraphina's pocket.

"Fuck" Seraphina said as her opponent recovered quicker from the distraction and leapt over her and onto the road straight towards the cover of the trees. Seraphina made to follow but the wolf, who clearly knew the place better than she did, had already disappeared.

Seraphina clenched her fists angrily and let out highly creative cuss word in another language. She pulled out her phone and saw Kate Argent flashing across the screen. Still uttering in the other language, though this time it was abuses rather than curses no doubt, Seraphina picked up the phone.

"What?" She spat

"Hey,I just saw you weren't home and I wondered if you'd gone on a hunt or something." Kate sounded excited.

"Er, no. I just... I just came out for a little stroll, that's all"

"Oh..." Seraphina could hear the heavy disappointment in her voice. "When will we go out for hunts, Seraphina? I thought when you got here... We'd have lots of fun! Give those creatures the fate they deserve and … Just you and I...Together..." her voice trailed off.

Seraphina clenched her jaw as her mouth filled with a metallic taste.

"Yeah, no... Not right now. It'll attract too much attention. We can't just go on hunting sprees whenever we want, it's against the Code, you know that."

"Since when did The Great Seraphina Argent start caring about the Code?" Kate asked incredulously.

 _I always_ have Seraphina thought to herself, yet she didn't speak it out loud. Something inside of her stopped her.

"Okay how long 'till you come home?" Kate asked, a hint of longing in her voice. "Perhaps I could make you a cup of cocoa? You drink cocoa, right? Or tea? Anything you like! We haven't even talked properly since you came in..."

"I-I don't know " said Seraphina "My clock still hasn't set in with this time zone. I don't know how long I'll be out. Please go to bed."

"I'll wait outside on the porch so I see you walk to your, er, shed." Said Kate "hey, and you're alone, right?" Kate's tone seemed to suggest that Seraphina could be cheating in a very fiduciary relationship if she wasn't.

"I'm alone. I'll talk to you later" said Seraphina, hanging up the phone.

She closed her eyes tightly, her fists balled up. _His_ voice rang in her ears.

 _Yes, you've made mistakes but no, it's not too late. It's never too late. You aren't the blood thirsty, defiant brat they think you are and you can show them the real you._

 _But they idolize that version of me!_

 _The real you is worth idolizing even more! The only way to redeem yourself is by making amends._

Amends my ass! She thought as she stomped her foot on the ground in anger. He was the one who'd sent her here in the first place, that damn man!

She thrust her hand deep inside her pocket and got hold of the string of _Rudraksha_ beads she always kept with her.

"Shanti... shanti... shanti.. _._ "

 _Peace... peace... peace_ she chanted under her breath to calm her agitations. It was way past midnight and it was a school night. Seraphina knew she wasn't going to get any sleep.

Deep in her heart, she knew her anger wasn't directed at him, or even at Kate. It was directed at only herself.

…...

…...

"A book. He got this all from a book?!"

"Yeah... But its book he got from Allison and it's like really old and it's in Sanskrit, so I guess it's accurate? "Scott said hesitantly

"A really old book in Sanskrit."

Under normal circumstances, Derek Hale would've just rolled his eyes and rebuffed Scott in as civil a tone and language as he could manage while internally cursing Scott and his best friend and his decision to take the young wolf under his wing.

However, this was no normal circumstance. His encounter with Seraphina Argent had piqued his interest further in the girl. Derek had, however, never heard of half breeds let alone Hunter Half Breeds.

Derek let out a deep breath and said "Tell that rabbit I want to talk to him and meet him myself."

"Er…." said Scott, fully aware of how terrified Stiles was of Derek "I'll come too. Sheriff Stilinski works late almost every day these days. We can go to his house in the evening."

…...

…...

School was as uneventful as ever. Seraphina Argent hadn't gone home till the wee hours of morning, only to find Kate, who'd clearly been waiting for her on the porch, asleep on the patio bench. She'd sighed, her face screwing into an unwilling grimace at the sight of her.

Not catching any sleep in over 24 hours, naturally Seraphina half dozed through English, World Politics and Geography and fully dozed through History.

Stiles Stilinski, however spent the day dreading tonight's visit as Scott told him about his impending doom.

…...

…...

Scott McCall waited around the deserted street. This route lead directly to Stiles' house and Scott didn't want Derek to be with Stiles alone least Stiles might have an accident in his pants.

The street was deserted of course. Everyone was afraid of the "beasts" on the loose, so they'd barricaded themselves inside their houses as soon as the sun set.

Scott glanced at his watch again. He had to get home before his mother's shift ended, or she'd be worried out of her mind.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a stray noise. Someone was walking towards him. Instinctively, Scott slid back into the shadows.

Scott's instincts were well on point, for the stranger was none other than Seraphina Argent.

Scott held his breath as she walked closer and finally exactly in front of him. She stood with her back towards him as she appeared to be canvassing the area, hands on her hips. Scott held his breath and stayed hidden.

"Oh come on" Seraphina said exasperated "Either you never learnt to play hide and seek or you suck at it"

Scott gulped. He walked out tentatively towards Seraphina who still hadn't turned around

"Hi" Scott said hesitantly

"It's a dark night, Scott... And we've got killers on the loose... Killers you claim are not your brethren. So may I ask what are you doing out strolling outside all alone?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Scott said making a shot at bravery

Seraphina turned to look at him, smiling sweetly while her eyes remained cold as ever, making all of Scott's bravery drain out of his feet and into the earth. "Of course you don't"

She slid her hands inside her coat pocket and Scott flinched slightly. He had a funny feeling that this time she was armed with more than just muscle.

"I'm just-" began Scott

But Seraphina had suddenly whipped out one of her hands from her pocket and Scott, due only to his sharp vision, saw for the briefest moment a gleam of sharp steel as Seraphina pulled out a dagger from her clothes and turned on her heels and hurled it in a dramatic thrust.

The dagger flew, spinning from edge to edge, with such force that it embedded itself in the concrete of the building. Only the dagger didn't just pierce brick and cement, but also dark fabric and the skin it clothed.

A satisfied smirk rested on Seraphina's face while Scott's eyes widened with shock whilst Derek Hale's face reflected the look of a caught predator.

"Save it" said Seraphina as Derek immediately raised his hand to free himself. "You won't be doing yourself any favours. And relax; it's not silver"

"Hey!" Said Scott "Why did you- You- You said you didn't- "doing some quick thinking he yelled "Don't hurt him! He's not hurt anyone either! Derek didn't, er, spill any human blood!"

Seraphina had walked up to Derek. They were almost the same height. Flashback of the night before came to her when the same brown eyes had gazed into the black ones.

"Your mentor?" she asked, still surveying Derek interestedly.

Scott nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Pack rendez-vous?" Seraphina asked Derek, smiling.

"I'm not a part of that pack" Derek snapped.

Seraphina rolled her eyes and pulled out the dagger in the same swift motion and put it back inside the folds of her clothes.

The slash on Derek's side, unlike the ripped fabric, healed at once.

"Okay, fine" she said "Say, for a moment, that I believe you. You're not in the pack" she said pointing at Derek. "You're also not in the pack" she said pointing at Scott. "Then who exactly is in the pack?"

No one answered.

"Well, if anything happens tonight, you two better have an alibi" said Seraphina turning to walk away from them

Derek, who apparently couldn't stand it anymore, said "That's it? You're just letting us go?"

Seraphina stooped in her tracks, straightened up and rotated her head slightly to the left. "You'd rather I kill you?"

"Isn't that what you all are supposed to do?" He replied sneering.

"The Code permits the killing of only those who harm humans or turn them against their will" Seraphina replied curtly

"And how do you know we haven't?" Derek asked her.

A feeling of dread crossed Scott's face, who looked quickly from Seraphina, who'd turned to face them again back at Derek, wordlessly asking him to shut up.

"I really don't care about many people in this town" said Seraphina, her voice now icy "I don't, trust me. I'll wait 'till I have proof. I will not break the Code"

And with that, she turned, swinging her coat and walked away, her footsteps soon fading away into the dark.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Scott asked Derek, horror struck.

"Let's go" said Derek who was still eyeing the path Seraphina had disappeared into.

…...

…...

Stiles Stilinski's anxiety had made him walk out the front door and pace around in his yard, clutching the heavy ancient leather bound book in his hand and waiting for Scott and Derek to arrive. His father could be home any moment and he wasn't in the mood for an expository conversation with the Sheriff.

Stiles glanced at the empty street, turned, walked a couple of steps nervously and then turned again, only to find Derek and Scott standing in a place that was moments ago deserted.

Stiles jumped a few steps back and nearly dropped the heavy leather bound book.

"What—how—" began Stiles, then abandoning that, he said, addressing Scott "What took you so long? I've been waiting—"

"Cut to the chase" said Derek, irked "and just tell us what you know."

Stiles, who was sweating profusely nervously fiddled around with the book, propping it open on his knee to the concerned page.

"There" he said "Er... It's all in Sanskrit, as you know, so er, I don't know if— It says it here though— It says it here she's a..."

"It says it here that Seraphina Argent is a half werewolf?" Derek repeated

"Yes" said Stiles "What? No! I mean no! I mean it says here she could be— I mean it says here half werewolves are... Well I think she's—" Stiles squinted at the book "It says here _badzat_ which actually means _ill-bred_ and she sounds a lot like— Well, she also kinda looks like the illustrations"

"Illustrations." Repeated Derek. He peered into the pages. Not a word of the Devanagari script made sense to him.

"Are you sure, Stiles?" Scott asked him gently

"Yes!" Said Stiles in relief, turning to look at Scott and in his haste, snapping the book shut "Allison gave me this book. She said she'd found it amongst her father's old things and I'd enjoy it and I'm sure it's—"

"Shut up" said Derek suddenly.

"I'm not-"began Stiles earnestly, but Scott, who'd smelled it too, said "Shush!" almost the exact moment as the female voice said-

"Hello again"

Seraphina Argent had appeared in the yard as suddenly as Derek and Scott had.

"What are you doing here?!" Scott asked incredulously

"Being your alibi" said Seraphina. She turned to look at Stiles whose mouth was hanging open

She strolled casually towards the group and glanced at the open book.

"So, _badzat,_ huh?" Her pronunciation was as pure as a native speaker's. "That's quite clever of you... Stiles, isn't it?" She said.

Stiles gulped and took a step back towards Scott, intending to dive behind his friend at a moment's notice.

Seraphina looked amused at Stiles' terror.

"Can you even pronounce the name of the book properly?" She laughed and without waiting for an answer said "oh don't worry" she said "I won't hurt you. However, I will take that" and she snatched the book from Stiles' limp grip.

"Gentlemen" she said turning to look at Derek "you've learnt all you could for this evening, so I suggest you head to your homes now."

"You can't tell us to go anywhere" Derek snapped.

"True… But Mommy McCall must be on her way home from her shift and Daddy Stilinski must've left his office by now. I think it'll be in the best interest of all of us if we go to our respective homes."

"How about I walk you home?" She asked Derek sweetly "so I know where to find you, just in case, you know."

Derek looked from Seraphina to Scott, who nodded and mouthed _Just take her away_

Derek jerked his head irritably to show his assent.

"Shall we?" said Seraphina

"Try to keep up" said Derek through clenched teeth as he dashed away in a blur of color.

Seraphina rolled her eyes and followed.

...

…...

Derek Hale couldn't admit that deep down he was slightly awed by the girl. It was probably the fact that she was a half breed, but Derek had never met anyone quite like her before. He paused a few meters from his house. The scattered trees made it difficult to rush up right to the doorstep.

Seraphina, who was barely a step behind him, came to a pause next to him. She still clutched the book tightly in her hand. Derek started walking towards the house, she alongside him.

"So this is where you live?" She asked. " _Jungli_ " she added under her breath

"What?" Derek said who didn't understand the term

"Nothing."

"I don't think there's any need for you to walk me up to my door" said Derek

"Oh no I want to make sure that you get home safely" said Seraphina smilling at him

Derek found himself almost smiling, which irritated him further. The house had come into sight now.

"You live in this burnt piece of-" began Seraphina disparagingly but then abruptly came to a stop, both in her sentence and pace.

Derek stopped too and frowned at her

"You—you, er... bought the place from the previous owners?" Said Seraphina, her tone unlike anything Derek had heard her use before.

"No, it's my family home" he said.

"Right, of course, you're Derek...?"

"Derek Hale" said Derek, confused.

"Right." Said Seraphina, taking a step back "Right" she said again "Well, I think you'll be safe here. I'll just—" and with that Seraphina sprinted away, leaving Derek baffled.

* * *

 ** _Glossary_**

1\. _Pishach Sutra:_ Pichach means demons or (evil)supernatural creatures while sutra refers to a list or index.

2\. _Rudraksha:_ Literally Rudra (Lord Shiva)'s Teardrops. They are seeds used to make prayer beads in Hinduism.

 _3\. Badzat:_ Ill bred or impure or one born with dirty blood

 _4\. Jungli:_ Tribals or natives or widlings, generally uncivilized, who live in forests.

* * *

 ** _I hope the glossary was useful and the use of foreign words didn't become too confusing or off putting!_**

 ** _Please rate and review!_**

 ** _Thanks!_**


	8. Episode: 5, Choosing of The Sides

A very special thanks to lunasky99, Izi Wilson, bethejerktomybitch, RedHorrorAdorer99, MultiFandomLover99, orionastro, JediGemini, XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX and all others who reviewed my work!

 **Note: There might not be a new update on of May and there most certainly will be no new update on 12** **th** **and 19** **th** **of May as I have exams till 21st May.**  
 **Episode: 7 will be uploaded on Friday, 26** **th** **May, unless I get the time to write it sooner (and you guys ask for it).**  
 **My sincerest apologies to all readers.**

 **Episode 5**

 **Choosing of the Sides.**

 ** _Previously on Legends_** _Beacon Hills bears witness to another gruesome murder and the pressure to find the one(s) responsible behind the crimes mounts ever higher on the police force, leading Sheriff Stilinski to spend almost all his days and nights at the station._  
 _Stiles Stilinski finds the murders pretty interesting and remarks to Scott that he's glad Scott's not a part of the bloodthirsty pack and also that Stiles knew that Scott would never have harmed him even if Scott was, all this while in the sharp earshot of Seraphina Argent, who splutters into her cup when Stiles tells Scott he could take on Seraphina Argent._

 _A couple of hours alone with Seraphina Argent are enough to put Stiles' cogs into over work and with the help of an ancient book he borrowed from Allison, Stiles figures out that Seraphina Argent is a chimera, born to an Alpha Wolf and human parent._  
 _She follows Scott and Derek, after meeting them in an alley, to Stiles' houses whereupon she takes the book from Stiles and insists on accompanying Derek home too._  
 _Derek asks her to try and keep up, which she does without much difficulty. Upon reaching near the Hale House, however Seraphina is visibly disturbed and makes a hasty U-turn._

* * *

The sheets beneath Kate Argent twisted and crumbled as the body above them writhed. She bit her lip to keep herself from being too loud. Her closed eyes saw but one thing. The fantasy that Kate knew would probably never walk the realm of reality.

 _The moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the bed and in turn the woman lying naked on it. The gleam accentuated every curve, every muscle of her beautiful body. Her long dark hair spread around her, strands of which fell gracefully down to her breasts. Her small black eyes spoke only of lust._

 _Seraphina Argent was so beautiful._

The moonlight that shone through Kate's room illuminated trivialities. Her room was meticulously arranged courtesy of Victoria. Katherine was a big fan of vintage be it cars, furniture, or some might even say, people.

Her hand gently slipped inside her pants, working its way down. Despite all her efforts, she couldn't help but let out a low moan.

Her ears rang with Seraphina's voice that ever so passionately called out her name.

 _Kate..._

Kate arched her back and gripped the sheets tighter.

 _Kate..._

Kate let out another moan, a slightly louder one this time, feeling herself draw closer.

 _Kate..._

As she reached her climax she felt her body convulse as the wave of pleasure swept through her body, curling her toes and contracting every muscle.

"Kate!"

Kate's thoughts were suddenly brought back to the harsh reality of the empty bed beside her by the voice of Seraphina Argent accompanied by a heavy pounding on the door.

Tripping and almost falling as her foot caught in the dangling sheet, Kate hurried across the room to answer the door, buttoning her pants.

"About time"

Kate swung the door open and there stood Seraphina as tall and strong as ever with her beautiful long hair in a simple braid, wearing nothing but a simple tank top that hug to her lean torso and track pants. Kate felt her heart beat faster just as it always did in her company.

Seraphina Argent frowned at Kate. It wasn't hard for her to get irritated at Kate. The mere sight of her was enough. Her mouth filled with a metallic taste as it always did every time she laid eyes on her.

Trying to keep it as short as it could, she said curtly "I have to ask you something. Do you—" but she broke off suddenly as the whiff reached her nose. Her face twisted into a grimace.

Kate, oblivious to Seraphina's irk, said brightly "Yes, sure! Please come in"

Seraphina glanced at the messy sheets on the bed and then back at Kate. With the briefest glance at Kate's hands, she said "It's alright, you, er, freshen up and we'll talk out in the hall"

Before Kate could say a word, Seraphina turned on her heels and hurried away to the living room.

She could rightfully call the grey couch in the living room hers. She slept there every night so naturally stray items of clothing and bedding often lay scattered around it much to the annoyance of Victoria.

Chris and the others had gone to bed almost an hour ago. Dinner had comprised of the usual: broccoli and carrots with chicken breasts, "healthy but delicious food" or as Seraphina called it in her head _rabbit food._

The only source of light in the room: a lamp mounted on the wall in front of her which bathed the room in a light yellow hue. Seraphina stared at the empty marble fireplace 'till she was no longer watching it. Her mind had drifted off.

 _Her hands were soiled with blood but she wasn't bleeding. Somebody shook her violently._ His _face swimming into clarity. A voice, presumably_ his _, called out a name that she recognised_ _as her own._

" _Su-"_

"Seraphina!"

Pulling her voice out of her stupor, Kate almost skipped across the carpeted floor and plopped down on to the spot uncomfortably close to Seraphina, who instinctively stood up.

Kate who looked slightly hurt, pushed back her hair and with a dampened spirit began "So what—"

A gleam of silver on Kate's wrist had caught Seraphina's eye, momentarily pushing her displeasure out.

"Katherine?" she said

Kate blushed and looked up at her, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah?"

"Er..." said Seraphina and pointed to the bracelet, "It says 'Katherine on it"

"Yeah..." said Kate slowly, "It's my name- Katherine"

Seraphina blinked.

"Katherine? But… Oh… Kate is short for Katherine? Huh, I didn't know that" and with that Seraphina turned away and walked to sit across from her on the coffee table.

"You didn't?" said Kate, frowning

"Yeah, well, I'm not too good with American names and their nicknames or whatever" Seraphina replied carelessly

"But" said Kate, looking thoroughly confused back at Seraphina "How can you not-"

"About what I wanted to know" interjected Seraphina "The-"for the briefest moment she paused and then said "—the fire that happened at the Hale House six years ago."

Kate's eyes went round with curiosity and excitement.

Seraphina hesitated but then asked "There was this gathering or something that day, right? Everyone in there died?"

"Yup! Neatest job ever! Aren't you proud of me?" she grinned at her and leaned closer to Seraphina, extending her hand and placing it over Seraphina's arm.

Seraphina impulsively jerked it off.

She despised Kate's company. She despised Kate's sadism and her eagerness to hunt. She despised everything about Kate. Everything except Kate's admiration for her.

Seraphina was proud. She loved the fact that Kate found her so awe inspiring, loved the fact that she was the biggest idol in her life. In spite of herself, Seraphina's vain nature wouldn't allow her to confront Katherine for it was afraid that Kate would no longer see her as the legend she does now.

Seraphina swallowed and said "So the whole Hale family is dead?"

"Oh, well, not really. As you know of course, we had to move away immediately after that so-"

"Yeah, yeah" said Seraphina cutting across her. "What did you mean by 'not really'"?

"Well" said Kate "I know for a fact that Derek wasn't in the house that day. And his sister too, I think. Lucy or something she was called. They were out visiting some relative... You know I haven't thought about this in almost a decade..." She looked at Seraphina, who had once again fallen into deep thought, and smiled, edging closer to her so that she was almost to the edge of the couch and their knees brushing together, "We could do a part two of that, what'd say? It'd be even grander than the Hale House. And this time _The_ Seraphina Argent would be with me"

Seraphina leapt off the coffee table too.

"What? No! No, I don't want to set fire to anything and I suggest you refrain from doing the same" And then she abruptly added " I have to go now, school work. Good night"

…...

…...

Chris Argent was an early riser. Like every morning, he slid off of the bed and walked into the kitchen. He rather liked to be in the kitchen early morning. The east facing open window made him feel truly awake. The sun's light illuminated the modular kitchen well enough for there to be no need for any kind of artificial lighting.

While Victoria took care of the breakfast, Chris was assigned to the task of preparing coffee for the rest of the family (except for Seraphina who claimed to have enough adrenaline in her body to keep her going).

With a brewed cup of his own in one hand and the morning paper in the other, Chris leaned against the kitchen counter at par with his morning routine when something not at par with his morning routine happened.

A heavy thud right next to him and the sudden presence of Seraphina Argent, not used to living around with non-humans, made Chris jump and slopped his coffee all over him.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Chris loudly, pinching his shirt and pulling it away from his skin. "Damn it, Seraphina!"

He looked at the poor book that had been the object of violence against the counter.

"What is this?" said Chris, frowning and twisting to see the title better.

"Your daughter" said Seraphina thrusting the book into Chris' chest "is distributing ancient information for free. I found it in the possession of a friend of hers; had to steal it back. "

Chris swore as he took the book "I swear this book was in the old closet in the garage with the other hunting equipment"

Seraphina shrugged.

"Allison obviously knows about it. Wonder what else she's _accidentally_ stumbled upon, or worse- given away"

She paused for a moment then said "I think you should tell her, Chris. She could take Kate's place"

"What?!" Snapped Chris "What do you mean ' take Kate's place'?"

Seraphina rolled her eyes and said "You know as well as I do that she's inherited the worst of Gerald. She's every bit as cruel, as—"

"My sister isn't—"began Chris angrily

"Isn't she?" said Seraphina "You, Chris, for one, have read the books. You know the Code. You _know_ what happens to Code breakers. It's your family name that keeps her safe."

"You know, you have a loud mouth for somebody who almost literally set the tune to which the hunters in the west operate."

Caught off guard, Seraphina stuttered "That's not—it's not true, —I"

"I know what you mean" Chris face fell into gloom.

"Kate could retire just like Gerald." She assured him "The Council will provide for her. You wouldn't need to worry about protecting her or covering up her insanity. Besides Allison is just young enough to still qualify for training"

"No." said Chris firmly. "Allison is not having her life fucked up too."

"Our lives aren't" she began, protesting, but stopped quickly as she realised just how right Chris was.

Seraphina looked at the man across from her. He had a disdainful wife, a sadistic father, a murderer for a sister and his own daughter, unbeknownst to him, was busy falling in love with a werewolf.

She placed a hand over his and squeezed it reassuringly. Chris looked at her and almost smiled.

"Here" Seraphina reached across the counter and tugged at the roll of paper towels. Handing a bunch to Chris and balling a few in her own hand, she wiped at the shirt.

"Victoria" Chris said, jerking his hand away from under Seraphina's as his wife walked into the kitchen.

Victoria Argent stood with her arms crossed, a most sinister look upon her face, her teeth gritting hard enough to crack nuts. Chris, who like every man was terrified of his wife, edged away from Seraphina, muttered "Good morning, honey. The coffee is on the counter" and skirted around Victoria and out of the kitchen pausing only to look back at Seraphina with a knowing look, making Seraphina smile and Victoria whip around to look at Chris but he scurried out of the room before she'd catch his eye.

Victoria turn back and glared at Seraphina, who took her time in coolly disposing off the paper towels.

"Good morning, Victoria" she said leaning against the counter herself casually "It's okay if I don't call you honey, is it?"

Victoria took a few steps towards Seraphina and said in a low but icy voice "Seraphina Argent, you may bear my husband's name but you don't have the same place in my home and heart as his family. I might've given you a key to the house but don't consider it as an invitation _into_ the house. I may have agreed to entertain you as a guest"

"There's been absolutely no entertainment" muttered Seraphina quite audibly.

"I know you're not here for some 'happy family time'. Whatever you're here to do, do it and get the hell out of here." Victoria continued as if she hadn't heard her "Till then, if you plan on living under my roof, stay in your limits and for heaven's sake stop drooling on my pillows."

The last line was the final straw. With a sneer at Victoria, Seraphina unstuck her bottom from the counter and started towards the kitchen door.

"Stay away from my husband, Seraphina" Victoria called out as Seraphina left.

…...

…...

Stiles Stilinski wasn't pleased at all. This marked the second time in two days that he was forced to walk alongside the towering and formidable amazon that was Seraphina Argent. They walked silently besides each other and turned into the deserted corridor lined with more lockers.

The event's leading up to this walk were as follows:

 _Stiles, the happy go lucky guy was just happily rummaging around in his locker when the not so happy go lucky Jackson pulled his jacket hard enough to make him fall to the ground._

 _"I'm bored, Stilinski" Jackson, voiced crouching on his knees next to Stiles._

 _"Er, hello to you too, Jackson" said Stiles trying to edge away from him._

" _I need some entertainment, buddy" Jackson uttered prodding Stiles in the stomach._

 _The act of bullying wasn't a plea for attention as the corridor had hardly any people in it, school having finished over almost an hour ago. It was an act committed, as Jackson said, out of sheer boredom._

 _Behind Jackson stood Danny. Though he didn't support his best friend in his bullying endeavors, he_ _didn't exactly stop him either._

 _"Leave him alone."_

 _Seraphina Argent stood a few feet away, frowning at the scene._

 _"Oh look, Stiles" said Jackson to Stiles, grinning broadly "You got yourself a girlfriend" he then looked at Seraphina._

 _Getting up and taking a few steps closer to her, he said "How you doing, sweetheart?"_

 _Seraphina smiled coldly and walked up to Jackson. As she got closer, Jackson instinctively took a few steps back: close up, she was a couple of inches taller than him, looked like she could kick some serious ass, the story of her infamous volley ball bust preceded her and her expression didn't ease things._

 _"Listen,_ punk _" she said "You know what I did to the last man who called me that? Let's just say his body was only fit enough to be fed to rabid dogs." She paused and her smile vanished to be replaced by a look of absolute seriousness "If you ever call me that again, or trouble Stiles, I swear, you'll be in the hospital with every last bone in your body in pieces. So if you value that pretty face of yours, fuck off!"_

 _Jackson tried to look grim, but Danny, tugged at his shirt and muttered "Come on, man" and dragged him away towards the other end of the corridor and out._

 _Seraphina extended Stiles a hand. His body still in the flight or fight mode, Stiles hesitantly took it. With a swift motion, Seraphina yanked him to his feet. Such was the force in her pull that the slender, bony Stiles stumbled before regaining his footing.. His arm felt like it'd been detached from its socket._

 _"Thanks" he said massaging his shoulder._

 _He saw her eyes soften as she looked at him and said "Don't mention it. You looking for Scott?"_

 _"Um... yeah" said Stiles_

 _"Me too. Come on"_

Scott McCall was just walking down the corridor, his school bag slung across his shoulder and his mind fixated on mundane things. Their maths teacher had just given them a shit ton of homework and had specially kept Scott to tell him he had the potential to perform better.

All of a sudden, he felt a strong hand clasp around his arm tug at him and pull him into the turn onto the staircase that he wasn't planning to take.

Once again, Seraphina had startled Scott McCall into almost transforming and attacking.

She pushed him against the wall and stood towering over him just like had before with one of her hands resting a couple of inches away from his body and her face ever so close to his, displaying her lack of the idea of personal space when it came to intimidating people. Scott glanced over her shoulder. There, to his slight surprise, stood Stiles, wringing his hands together, his eyes darting from Seraphina to Scott.

"What?" He hissed, looking up at Seraphina and wishing she'd edge away.

Before she could answer, a random voice drifted over to them.

"Hey McCall" called out Percy "Flirting with the new girl, already?" He sniggered pointedly at Seraphina.

Seraphina was clearly past her threshold.

"Did anyone—" She barked "in this vast, wide world, ask _you_ to butt your overlarge ass in? DID THEY?" She thundered

He looked terrified "I-I w-was just walking" he said timidly

"Well then keep walking, asshole!"

Seraphina turned back to Scott and let out a deep breath. He wished more than ever that she'd move away. She was so much into his olfactory zone that he could smell nothing but her. It was something that he liked to experience only with Allison.

Seraphina took a deep breath and said "If one more teenage shit happens right now, I'm going to crack somebody's skull", "I can't stand this anymore!"

She took a deep breath. Scott noticed that her other hand was wriggling inside her pocket.

"So, Scott" she said in a relatively calm voice "What do you know about Derek Hale's sister?"

"Derek's sister?" Scott repeated.

Seraphina's face eased on the annoyance.

"Ah... I see" she said and moved her arm and took a few steps back, much to the relief of Scott.

"I see…" she said again "You know what? I hope you find the Alpha. I hope you are successful in killing him so you can turn back into a human and have a future with Allison."

Scott's face was as blank as slate.

"Oh" Seraphina said good naturedly "Derek Hale hasn't told you that either, has he? Well, I suppose he probably doesn't know this... I mean he wouldn't keep this from you if he did, right? Unless of course he wants to be the one to kill the Alpha so he could be the next leader and he's just using you…"

Inside her head, Seraphina smirked broadly.

"I can be-be _cured_?" Scott's eagerness was evident. "Are you serious?"

"Well... I've heard _stories..._ You hear things when you're in the business as long as I've been. I hate being here, you know. I just want the Alpha dead one way or the other so I can just leave"

"Okay" said Scott "what—"

"6pm, Stiles' house—" she said with satisfaction

Stiles gasped, horror struck

"—and bring Derek Hale with you"

…...

…...

"She's lying to you!"

"Why would she lie to me?"

"She's playing you!"

"Why on earth would she do that?"

Stiles gaped bewildered at his best friend pacing back and forth in front of the bed on which sat Stiles. On the wall behind his bed a giant goofy clock edged closer to six.

"Look" Stiles said "I haven't figured it out as yet, but she's clearly troubl—"

"Look, man. She drove Jackson away and took your side, didn't she? She's meeting us here, isn't she? She could've asked us to come at a hundred other places but she's meeting us _here._ She couldn't harm us! I mean even if she were to attack us, how does she hope to take on you, me AND Derek?"

"Talking about me?" Came a voice.

Seraphina Argent had just pulled herself up through the window and into the room. She dusted her hands and said "You people have such convenient windows."

"You can't just leap through people's wind—" began Stiles but Seraphina silenced him with a look, making him retreat into the company of his many pillows.

Disregarding Scott's presence, she looked around the room. The plain pastel walls were all plastered with posters of neo-culturlistic symbols that Seraphina knew nothing of. The desk was heaped with piles of books. But not a single item of clothing lay anywhere. Not even socks. The room suited Stiles' personality to the dot.

Seraphina pulled the chair next to Stiles' desk and positioned it so she could sit comfortably with her feet propped up on Stiles' bed. Specks of mud flecked off of her boots and onto the clean sheets. Stiles appeared to be chewing at his tongue, bursting to speak

"So what were you saying about me being unable to take you all on?" She said casually to Scott

Before he could answer, the door of the room flung open and Derek Hale walked inside.

"How did you get in?!" Cried out Stiles, clearly unable to stay quiet.

Derek didn't answer. His eyes had fallen upon Seraphina.

"What is she doing here?" He scoffed

"Derek, she, er— she just" Scott began

"I'm out of here" Derek said, turning and starting to walk towards the door.

"Where's your sister?"

Seraphina's voice made Derek stop in his track.

"Why" said Derek turning again slowly to squint at Seraphina "do you want to know about Laura?"

"Why do I want to know where the eldest of the Hale lineage, incidentally the Matrilineal Alpha family of Beacon Hills that can be traced back to generations, is? Oh, I don't know" Seraphina shrugged "I guess I just want to give her a friendship bracelet, I guess"

Derek looked from Scott, who looked stumped, back to Seraphina.

"She was the next in line after Talia Hale, wasn't she? You're just pretending to help Scott so you can manipulate him into becoming a part of your pack, aren't you? This little brother—sister con is up. Go ahead, Derek Hale. Where's the Alpha? Where's your sister?"

Derek clenched his fists and glanced once again at Scott.

"And you? You believe all this bullshit, do you?"

"She said, if I killed the Alpha, I could turn back into a human. You—you said you wanted to kill the Alpha for what he's done to your family and now—"

Derek looked back at Seraphina who, for someone to have caused a small rift such as this, looked relatively unfazed in the face of Derek's anger. She just sat there looking calm and carefree, twiddling her thumbs.

"Is she telling the truth, Derek?" Scott asked him "About your sis—"

"Yes! Yes, Laura became the Alpha the day mother died!" Derek burst out "Yes, she inherited the status!"

He now spoke directly to Seraphina "But Laura isn't the Alpha. She'd never have done what _he's_ done. He killed her. Whoever the Alpha is, he killed her to gain her power. I want to hunt him down for what he did to my sister .You" he pointed a finger at Seraphina, his teeth elongating into fangs as rage coursed through his body "You with your noble talks of 'following the Code' where were you and your Code when Katherine burned down my family, huh? I don't need your help to find the Alpha. And you" he poked his finger right into the center of Scott's chest "You can decide who's side you're on"

And with that, Derek, transforming, leapt out of the window.

Scott, breathing heavily looked from Seraphina to Stiles and then followed Derek out, leaving Stiles to whimper slightly in protest.

The silence that was left behind was absolute. For once, even Stiles stayed shut.

Seraphina Argent was still looking at the exact spot Derek had leapt out from. She looked as if for the first time, things hadn't gone as she'd planned. And Seraphina didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Scott caught up to Derek, who'd transformed back into a human just a few meters away on the road behind Stiles' backyard.

"Derek!" he called out, transforming back too.

Derek didn't stop but kept on walking, Scott, agitated running up right beside him.

"Look, man, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you like that."

Derek stopped and looked at Scott

"I warned you against fraternizing with these hunters, Scott. I should've known you wouldn't be able to resist. First Allison and then her." He spat and then started moving on his way once more.

"Don't compare Allison with Seraphina! They're nothing alike! Allison is sweet and kind and caring and-" Scott gathered himself and said "Seraphina's a murderous manipulative bitch!"

Derek scoffed

Scott stopped in his tracks, allowing Derek to move ahead and leave him behind. .

"I don't even know if she was telling the truth about that cure thing. I'm sorry, Derek, I got carried away!"

Derek stopped in his tracks but didn't move.

"We'll find the Alpha" continued Scott "I'll do my best. I'll learn to control my powers properly and then we'll find the Alpha together"

Derek Hale turned his head back slightly. He looked at Scott's sincere expression.

With a curt nod, he turned back and continued walking.

* * *

 _ **Interested in reading the whole of Kate's fantasy? Link's in the bio! (POSTED ONLY ON WATTPAD, ARCHIVEOFOUROWN AND QUOTEV DUE TO 'S GUIDELINES!)  
**_ _ **I've decided to post any kind of smut separately so that this story stays age appropriate.**_

* * *

 _ **(Also posted on Wattpad, Archiveofourown, Quotev and Adultfanfiction).**_

 _ **Did you like the episode? Did you not like it? Tell me below how I can improve! Each of your opinion matters!**_

 _ **Follow/bookmark the story to be notified of the next update!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	9. Episode: 6, Bullet of Faith

**Episode 6**

 **Bullet of Faith**

 ** _Previously on Legends_** _Seraphina Argent is visibly distressed after seeing the Hale Manor. Unknowingly she interrupts Kate as she was engaged in a rather enjoyable night time activity to ask her about the Hale House fire and its survivors. Seraphina rebuffs Kate's advances and the latter fails to recognise Seraphina's repugnance towards her._  
 _Next morning finds Seraphina and Chris alone in the kitchen where she hands him back the Pishach Sutra and expresses her view of letting Allison replace Kate as a hunter. Chris is adamantly against the idea and tells Seraphina that he doesn't want his daughter to lead the same fucked up lives they do. Victoria Argent walks in on the pair and misunderstanding the situation, rebuffs Seraphina for taking advantage of their hospitality._  
 _In school, Seraphina rescues Stiles from being bullied and corners Scott once again and asks him about Derek's sister. Scott truthfully claims to know nothing about her and so Seraphina slyly comments how Derek could be keeping a lot more information from Scott and also mentions an old legend about a cure for Scott to secure a meeting with Derek. Scott is taken in and agrees, much to Stiles' displeasure who sees through Seraphina's manipulation._  
 _Derek isn't pleased to see Seraphina and tries to leave but she confronts him about his sister. Derek burst out in anger and tells everyone about his sister's murder and tells Scott he's a fool for being taken in by Seraphina and leaves._  
 _Scott follows and apologises to Derek and promises he'd help Derek find the Alpha._

* * *

Excitement coursed through Derek's veins. He leapt across the roof in pursuit of his elusive prey.

It was way past midnight on a moonless night. Half of Beacon Hills, the part with working street lights, shone with the murky hue of street lights. The other half lay cozily tugged into the blanket of sinister darkness.

Attribute it to sheer luck, or intense hard work, Derek Hale had finally managed to catch hold of a pack member. Sure that he, or she, would be able to give him a lead to the Alpha. The chase had taken them right into the sparsely lit street behind the local bar, Drunk 'n' Donuts.

Kate Argent was out for a late night drink. She'd thought the coming of Seraphina was a dream come true; daily hunts, lots of action and werewolf carcasses to clear. So far she'd been disappointed in every part. Seraphina living with them had translated into a surprisingly calm, uneventful and non-violent reality.

She'd decided to walk back to her car after nearly every man in the bar had hit on her. Kate neither found the attention appeasing nor did she find it threatening. She did, however, find it extremely cumbersome.

Kate walked out the back door of the bar for it was closer to the parking spot she'd got. While the street in front of the bar was bathed in the neon light from the sign, the only light that illuminated the back alley received only residual pink light from the sign Drunk 'n' Donuts.

Derek was gaining on the wolf. Now they were racing through the fire exits of the dilapidated fire exits and Derek had to be careful at each step least he slip and fall. He wasn't afraid of injuring himself but he didn't want to lose this lead.

Kate was almost near her car when she saw them. Katherine wasn't alone in the back alley lined with overfilled trash cans. She'd glanced casually around her before getting into the car when something made her look cautiously around. She'd later attribute it to her trained sixth sense.

Derek was almost upon the wolf when a muffled shot rang out and the next second he felt searing sharp pain in his upper arm. Blood spilled out of the wound like a river breaking the dam. The pain was strong enough for Derek to transform back into human. He rolled on his side and off of the side of the roof of the building they were on. His body writhed in pain as he let out a silent scream of pain, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

There was a hunter nearby, obviously. Derek didn't know who and for the moment, didn't really care. All he cared about was for somehow to make it home still alive.

Katherine smiled as she put the rifle down. She never missed a mark.

…...

…...

"Where even were you?" Chris Argent said the moment he swung the door open.

Kate, with an expression worthy of one having recently won the lottery, skipped past Chris without answering and over to the living room where Seraphina sat with her feet propped up on Victoria's precious coffee table, idly surfing the channels.

Kate placed her hands on the couch, leaned forwards and said to her, grinning broadly "Guess what I just did?"

"What did you do?" Seraphina asked lazily, paying the most minimal of attention to Kate.

Kate, unperturbed, quickly turned so that instead of leaning forward on the sofa, she was leaning back on to it and placed her head on Seraphina's shoulder. Seraphina quickly swung her legs off the coffee table and stood up.

"What?" she said irritably

"Well I was out at the bar for some drinks and while I was leaving, I'm positive I saw one of these wolves running around and so obviously, I hurried to my car's trunk, whipped out my rifle and shot it."

"You what?!" Seraphina said, astounded.

"Yup! Wolfbane. It just has 48 hours to live now. Poor thing" she added mockingly "It'll die, slowly and painfully" Kate's face was lit with a maniac glint Seraphina had seen before in the eyes of prisoners been hauled up to suffer punishment for violating the Code.

She exchanged a knowing glance with Chris, who'd followed her sister inside and heard the whole thing without saying a word.

Kate looked from Seraphina to Chris, unable to understand the conversation the two were having just by looks.

"What's wrong with you people?" she said, knitting her brows together "No 'Good work, Kate!' or 'that's great, Kate!'? Are we hunters or not?! You're proud of me, aren't you?" she added, turning to Seraphina

Seraphina didn't answer but folded her arms and appeared to be chewing the inside of her cheek while continuing to stare at Chris

"Jesus fucking Christ" Kate said "It's like I don't even know you anymore, Seraphina" and with that, she turned on her heels and prepared to storm out when Seraphina piped up.

"Kate, don't ever do that again"

"What?" Kate said turning to look at Seraphina

Seraphina gritted her jaws, puckered her lips, while looking around the room. Then she took a deep breath and said "You can't just go around killing werewolves, not unless you have proof they've harmed humans. Besides, the use of Wolfbane has been outlawed by the Code to be used under special circumstances only."

"You're following the Code now?" Kate said, her face almost contorting into the same expression of disgust Seraphina wore when she looked at Kate.

'I just, I just don't want you to get in trouble with the Council" said Seraphina, hating herself and at the same time continuing her statement "or the pack. It's one of the most vicious ones I've come across"

….

…..

A ray of afternoon sunshine peaking from the boarded up windows pierced through Derek Hale's closed eyelids finally waking him up. He'd collapsed onto the hard floor of his house the moment he'd walked inside. The first feeling his brain registered was of the sharp pain on the side of his arm. If his agony had been any less, Derek perhaps might've registered his growling stomach and his parched throat indicating the fact that he'd been unconscious for over 24 hours.

Derek gaped, crawled and rolled around the floor to finally reach the worn-out couch. With an immense effort, he propped himself up and on to it. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain as he twisted his arm around to look at the wound. Far from being healed, it'd turned an icy shade of blue.

Derek prodded the wound with his finger which as he found out a split second later was a big mistake. He screamed as a burning sensation flared up on the wound and spread all over his arm.

Tears of pain formed in the corner of his eyes as he balled his fist and shoved it into his mouth to stop himself from yelling again. He waited for the flare in pain to subside.

Derek took a few deep breaths. The pain was now giving way to panic. Derek felt hot and feverish. His skin was clammy. His heart was racing. He tried standing up but his knees gave away and he came crashing down back on the couch.

Evidently, Derek Hale had been poisoned. He knew who the shooter had been. He could've sensed her from a mile away.

 _The bitch_ Derek thought.

...

...

"Tell me you won't tap that ass. Go ahead tell me. I'm waiting. Go on. I said go on!"

"I'll go on if you shut up for a second!"

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski walked out in the compound, their bags slung over their shoulders. The air around them was thick with mundane chit-chatter. Rivers of student flowed in and out of the school, occasionally colliding and then cussing at each other.

Scott laughed "Okay, I'll give you that. He is pretty good looking"

"Christophino is so _damn hot!_ " Stiles exclaimed

A few girls passed, giggling at Stiles.

"Oh no" said Stiles quickly, turning to look at the group. "We're were just discussing how hot- I mean the latest episode of Utopia-"

"Come on" Scott hissed at Stiles as the girls passed away without stopping.

Stiles' face fell into a frown.

"Okay so tell me what else you-" but Scott abruptly stopped talking mid-way. Across the compound stood Derek.

"Your wolfy senses tingling, are they?" Stiles said following Scott's gaze "See what I did there? Huh? Huh?"

Scott didn't answer

"Is that Derek?" Stiles said squinting

"Stiles I-"

"Yeah I know" said Stiles a little disheartened. "With great power comes great responsibility" He gave a very long, hard and dramatic sigh and walked away towards the parking.

Scott walked towards Derek. Even from a distance, he'd made out that there was something deeply wrong with Derek. His sallow skin, sunken eyes, the way Derek was leaning against the hood of the dark blue truck. He looked more like a sullen vampire than a werewolf.

As Scott grew nearer, he made out that Derek seemed to be trembling. Just enough for Scott's acute sight to make out.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked him, concerned.

Derek shifted carefully, not letting go of the support provided by the truck.

He extended a shaking right hand to his left and rolled his sleeve up to reveal the bullet wound.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Scott exclaimed as he raised his hand to touch the wound.

"Don't" snapped Derek, slapping his hand away. The swift movement cause Derek's head to spin. His limbs went slack and if it weren't for Scott catching hold of him, Derek might've collapsed onto the ground again.

"When did this happen?" Scott asked, horrified "Why isn't the wound healing?"

"I don't know" Derek muttered "Saturday night, I was- was"

"Don't speak much" Scott said, tightening his grip on Derek's arms. "You were shot Saturday night?"

Derek nodded slightly

"But it's Monday morning! Where have you been?"

Derek didn't answer but gritted his teeth.

A honking sound interrupted their talk. Stiles had drove his jeep up to the spot where Derek and Scott stood.

Stiles rolled down his window and clearly not fathoming the sheer gravity of the situation said, "Hey, fellas, howdy?"

Scott and Derek gave Stiles The Look. Stiles was used to receiving The Look from people. Especially non-human people. It translated into something like this

'You're a goofy asshole who doesn't understand what's going on so for your own sake please shut the fuck up.'

The Look, however, never exactly deterred Stiles Stilinski.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles asked, pulling the brakes and getting off the jeep. He walked around Scott to stand with his hands on his waist.

"What's up-HOLY SHIT!" Stiles cried out "That's a fucking bullet wound! You've been shot!"

Derek looked at Scott with a pained expression. Scott understood that this pain didn't stem from the injury.

Stiles leaned his head closer to the blue hole and examined it carefully.

"You're not healing" Stiles noted "The bullet was obviously laced with something. Probably some poison or" Stiles paused to gasp "I know! Wolfbane! It's poison for werewolves! I've seen it in movies! But you'll die!" Stiles sounded quite excited for a man just announcing another man's death.

Despite himself, a spark of fear ignited in Derek's heart and his body went slack again. Scott, who'd let his grip go loose too, hurried to tighten it and help Derek stand up right.

"What do we do now?" He asked

"Well, we obviously need an antidote" said Stiles wisely "for that we need to know what the poison was. So who shot you?"

Scott quickly turned to look at Derek. His silence was the answer.

"Katherine Argent" Scott said out loud.

Stiles gave another huge gasp.

Derek, who despite Scott's best effort couldn't keep his knees straight, grabbed hold of his collar, pulled him close and whispered "Get the bullet."

"What?" Scott cried out

"Go... Argent House... Allison... Sneak...Bullet" Derek spluttered

"We could always ask Seraphina" Stiles interjected

"No!" Said Derek and Scott in unison, making Stiles jump slightly

"Okay, okay!" He said raising his hands in the air "You werewolves just hate doing stuff the easy way"

Scott turned back to look at Derek and said "But how am I supposed to do that? Derek!"

But Derek was losing consciousness. Scott turned to Stiles and said "Take him to Dr. Deaton's Clinic. He's gone for a week. The place should be empty."

"Oh, but, but-" began Stiles in protest

But Scott was already opening the back door of the jeep. With a massive effort and Scott's help, Derek hauled himself in the back seat of the jeep.

Stiles shuffled to the driver's seat, all the while looking at Scott as if he couldn't believe his own best friend's treachery.

Just before starting the vehicle, Stiles said "I must tell you, Scott McCall. I have a weak heart. If I died today, my blood is on your hands."

And with that, Stiles revved up the engine and drove off.

The moment of the car made Derek groan in pain.

"Don't worry, Stiles" Stiles muttered to himself "It's just an old injured animal"

"Watch who you're calling old" Derek snapped from the back seat.

Stiles whimpered slightly but continued to drive.

...

...

"Hey! Come on in!"

Allison Argent had opened the door to find her boyfriend standing there with his gorgeous brown eyes twinkling as they always did at the sight of her, a smile on his lips and his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"So all ready to ace the classes?" Allison asked his coyly as she lead him up to her room to study.

Scott, who was looking around the house a little agitatedly saw no one till they passed the kitchen.

In the doorframe, leaning on her side, with her legs crossed stood Seraphina, biting into an apple and looking even more of an asshole as her eyes followed Scott walk across.

Scott didn't see or meet anyone except Seraphina.

In his defense, Scott really did come to the house to do something important. True, it wasn't studying, but it was important, nonetheless. Also he wasn't the one who kept brushing her hand across his. He didn't grab his collar, push him down on the bed and started hotly making out with him.

The taste of her kiss drove everything from Scott's mind. He didn't know how much time had passed. For all he knew, it could've been eons or merely seconds.

The loud banging of the door startled them into pulling away. Allison quickly scrambled to get off of Scott, who stood up groggily. It took him a second to understand what had happened.

Seraphina Argent had swung the door open with quite some force. She stood in the doorway looking as sinister as ever, her eyes darting from Allison to Scott, her left eyebrow raised and a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Seems like an interesting study session" Seraphina said as Allison pulled the straps of her top back on her shoulder. "Maybe somebody be better on their way."

Scott glanced behind to look at Allison who looked annoyed, but seeing no way out of the situation, he quickly grabbed his bag and jacket and headed out of the room only to almost bump into Kate Argent.

"Ah..." Kate said, glancing behind Scott at Allison, who'd followed him out of the room "So this is...?"

"Scott. Scott McCall" Allison said promptly, walking over to stand next to Kate and throwing a dirty look at Seraphina. "This is my boyfriend."

"He was just leaving" interjected Seraphina

"Oh come on!" Kate said "I'm sure they were just making out like every other teenager! It's okay, you" she pointed at Scott "you're invited for dinner"

"Oh I'm sure he has much more important-" began Seraphina behind Scott's back but he interrupted her and said "I'd like that actually."

Allison gave Kate a wide grin and skipped down the hall to inform her mother. Scott gave Kate a polite smile and glanced swiftly at Seraphina before following Allison down.

"This should be fun, eh?" Kate said to Seraphina, looking down the stairs were Allison and Scott had disappeared.

"Yes, it should be..." Seraphina said.

...

...

 _"Scott, buddy, where are you? You do realise Derek is dying. Spoiler alert. Derek doesn't make a good death bed person. Hurry!"_

"Yes, okay"

" _Is Seraphina there? What if she tells everyone you're werewolf right there? I mean, not to scare you or anything and not that I think she will, but just saying, what if-"_

"I'll talk to you later, Stiles"

Scott sat on the dining table, in a cruel twist of fate, right opposite Seraphina Argent. Next to her sat Kate, a fact that the latter seemed quite happy about but not the former. Allison sat opposite Kate and right next to Scott, while Chris and Victoria sat at the either ends of the table.

The sky outside was pitch black now and the Stiles' call had added to the urgency of the situation at hand. Food seemed the most uninteresting thing and yet Scott kept his eyes fixed on his plate. He'd glanced up, once only to see Seraphina staring at him like a hawk and so he'd quickly tilted his head down again.

"So, Scott" Victoria said breaking the silence "Can I get you something to drink besides water?"

"Oh no, I'm good, thanks" said Scott

"Scott, what gorgeous brown eyes you have. I'm sure you're very popular" Kate said

Scott's heart skipped a beat again. He glanced quickly at Seraphina who appeared to be biting her lip to keep her from smiling.

"No, not really" said Scott

"Perhaps some beer or tequila?"

"I don't think I'm old enough to drink, sir"

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers" Victoria commented.

"No, but it should" Scott answered

"Good answer, Scott" Kate said "Total lie, but you may survive another night it appears."

Scott gave a fake grin.

"Er, may I use the bathroom...?" Scott said getting up from the table

"Straight down the hall towards your left" Allison pipped up.

"Okay, thanks"

Scott hurried out of the dining room. If he the circumstances weren't so tense, he might've stopped to pay attention to the delicately done interiors and perhaps even appreciate them. But Scott was now breaking into a sweat. He sprinted down the hallway, trying to stay as quite as he could and found the door to the bedroom he hoped was Kate's.

He flung himself into the room and hastily left the door halfway open.

Pulling out his mobile phone from his pocket, he dialed Stiles.

"Put it on speaker!" Scott hissed into the phone.

 _"You're on speaker"_

"Okay, I'm in Kate's room. What do I do now? Where do I find the bullet?"

Scott heard faint mumbling on the other side

 _"He says, and I'm really relying on my ability to understand 'half-dead-werewolf' Kate would keep her weapons close to her"_

"Okay..." Scott pulled open the closet doors, and hurriedly rummaged around. He pulled apart the drawers and shuffled around in them

"I can't find it!" Scott hissed back into the phone.

Scott's distraction allowed him to miss the sound of the door opening and a swift movement towards him, for the next thing he knew, he was being pulled straight by the back of his collar.

...

...

"What just happened?" Groaned Derek Hale

"I don't know, the phone got disconnected. I'll try again" said Stiles, dialing the number "He's not picking up... Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Maybe he was caught! They'll kill him!"

Derek whimpered in pain again.

"Oh shut up, you! No, I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! Don't shut up! Speak, speak your heart out!"

"Jesus, I don't want to die in the company of an idiot" spewed Derek "If...Scott can't get here... Last resort"

"What's the last resort?" Stiles asked

Stiles followed Derek's gaze towards the small mechanical hand saw.

...

...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Seraphina Argent hissed into Scott's ear "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"I was just-I was just- looking for the bathroom" Scott finished lamely.

"Cut the crap and get out of here." Seraphina barked "I don't know about the others but I myself am feeling a particularly strong urge to kill you"

Seraphina turned to leave.

In absolute desperation, Scott blurted out.

"Derek's been shot. Stiles says it's Wolfbane or something. He can't heal. He's dying!"

Seraphina stopped dead.

She slowly turned to look at Scott

He saw that her face had gone pale. He saw her glance at the watch on her wrist.

"Where is he?"

"I had Stiles take him to the Vet's clinic. I couldn't think of-"

"Get out of here"

"What?" Said Scott, taken aback

"Get out" repeated Seraphina firmly. "I'll handle this."

...

...

"You're going to have to cut off my arm" Derek said

"No fucking way" Stiles replied

"You'll have to. Only way. The poison won't spread that way"

"What if you bleed to death?!"

"I won't if it works"

"Ew, no way I'm doing that!" Stiles said throwing his hands in the air

"Why? You get sick at the sight of blood?"

"No. But I might at the sight of cut flesh, muscles, bone and especially the blood!."

"You can cut off my arm or I'll cut off your neck." Derek said in as threatening a voice as he could manage.

"You know I'm not really buying your threats-"

Derek growled

"Okay, nope. I bought it. You sold it. Totally did."

Stiles walked over gingerly to the saw, picked it up and walked back.

Derek, struggled and managed to take off his sweaty T-shirt.

"Here" he said holding the shirt out to Stiles "Tie this around my arm"

Stiles took the shirt, and with a revolted expression and holding it only by the corners, tied it around Derek's arm.

"Are you sure-" Stiles began but fell silent at a look from Derek.

He flipped the switch on and brought the saw close to Derek's arm.

He lowered it on to the flesh. As the blade cut through the flesh, blood spouted from the slash, staining Stiles' clothes and making Derek yell in pain.

The door to the Vet's clinic swung open and Scott hurried inside

"What the fuck?"

Stiles quickly turned off the saw, dropped it on the floor and cried out "God bless you, Scott McCall! You just saved me a lifetime of nightmares!"

"You...bullet...?" Moaned Derek, falling off of the chair.

"No" said Scott, hurrying to Derek and helping him up on the chair again "I found Seraphina, she said she-"

"What?" Even through the pain, Derek's anger was evident "I told you not to...You... can't... trust... Seraphina..."

"Someone call my name?"

Seraphina Argent had appeared in through the open door. Her hair were whipped around due to the speed at which she'd run over.

In another flash, she'd pushed Stiles away and was kneeling next to Derek, examining his arm.

"You idiot" she said "Why the fuck didn't you come to me, first? You're probably minutes away from death!"

She put her hand inside her over coat's pocket and drew out a black case. She rolled it open on the floor. Bullets of different shapes and sizes lined the case. She glanced at the wound and then back at the bullet case.

"Well, how do we cure him then?" Scott asked

"There are many cures but the one most readily available to us right now is the ashes of the bullet he was shot with"

"Don't you know which one it is?" Scott asked

"There are different kinds of Wolfbane. They leave different injury wounds"

"How can you not know which one he was shot with?!" Scott's panic was taking over.

"Can you SHUT THE FUCK UP, Scott?" Seraphina barked. "Okay" she said "okay... It has to be... One of these" she carefully chose three bullets from the case.

"But which one is it?!" Scott said, so much under panic, that his nails started to elongate.

Seraphina didn't answer. She looked at the bullets then at the almost unconscious Derek, and then back at the bullets.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Scott said

For the third time that night, Seraphina Argent snapped "GET OUT!"

"What?" Said Scott, deja vu sweeping over him

"I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK! Get THE FUCK out of here!"

Stiles and Scott scrambled to get out of the room.

"Not you!" She barked at Stiles. "You stay here." She pointed at Scott "You, out"

"But-" began Scott in protest

"I can snap your neck in three seconds or you can leave in two"

Scott threw an angry look at Seraphina, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Seraphina turned to Stiles

"Copper casing, iron casing and zinc casing." She said holding out the bullets for him to see. "Think, Stiles, you're a chemical genius. Is there any way to know which bullet hit him?"

Stiles took deep breathes, his cogs working furiously.

"I suppose if we could... the remnants of the bullet from the wound can be tested with" Stiles muttered under his breath, his eyes darting around the room, without really looking at anything, thinking harder than he had ever before "copper sulphate! If we can just isolate..."

"Can you do that?" Seraphina said urgently as Stiles whipped around to the storage cupboard and rummaged around for the right equipment

"Yes!" Said Stiles, triumphantly withdrawing several bottles and a few sample containers.

He placed them all on the counter, grabbed latex gloves and a scalpel from the side and proceeded towards Derek, pulling the gloves on each hand like an evil scientist.

"What..." Murmured Derek

Seraphina quickly grabbed Derek from behind to stop him from moving.

Stiles crouched down and thrust the scalpel inside the wound making Derek yelp in pain. He moved the scalpel around and managed to draw a decent amount of flesh and blood. He put them in a sample container, took it to the counter and started working furiously with his back to them.

"Stay with me, Derek" Seraphina breathed down his neck, not letting go of the arms despite them being soaked in sweating and providing the support he needed to stay straight.

"Don't lose conscious. Stay awake. Keep your eyes open." She gave him a little jerk, then quickly shifted around so that she was facing him. She pulled the chair behind him so that he was propped up against its leg.

"Look at me, Derek" she said patting his cheek gently and placing her other hand on his chest to feel his heart beat. It was feeble and barely there.

"You're going to be all right"

Derek's eyes flickered, trying to get Seraphina's face back into focus. With difficulty he raised his hand and put it over to her's on his heart, clearly intending to jerk it away from him but instead he found himself gripping it, as if holding on to the last shred of life.

Seraphina slowly lifted his hand from his chest and linked her fingers through his, holding on tight, reassuring him, wordlessly.

Stiles drew back from the counter. He'd poured the chemicals in. Now all they could do was wait for the reaction to occur.

"How much longer?" Snarled Seraphina

"I don't know! The amount I could extract was too less! It will take some time!"

Seraphina whipped her head back to look at Derek. Derek's grip on her hand was going loose. She glanced at the fallen saw to the unhealed cut on his arm over the bullet wound. She looked back into Derek's eyes

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

Derek tilted his head up once to give his assent and he let go of her hand. Within a couple of seconds, Seraphina was holding the revving saw in her hand, bringing it closer to Derek's arm, lowering it on to the flesh-

"It's clear! It's zinc, its zinc!" Yelled Stiles over the sound of the saw.

The same instant, the door to the clinic burst open. The sound of the saw had drawn Scott back into the room. Seraphina looked at Stiles and then threw the whirling saw across the room, making Stiles duck despite the saw not being aimed anywhere near him. For Stiles it was a quick whirl of colours across the room. As for Scott, he saw everything clearly as if in slow motion. Seraphina dashed to the fallen bullet case, whipped out the bullet from it and sprinted back to Derek, pulling out a lighter from her pocket at the same time. She fell to her knees next to him and lit the bullet on fire, disregarding the flames on her hand. The instance the flame touched the bullet, it burned bright green. Seraphina flinched and drew in a sharp breath as the first burnt her hand but she didn't let go. Both her and Derek's faces were bathed in a green light as the bullet burnt.

It took exactly seven seconds.

Seraphina twisted her hand and slapped it over Derek's arm, the ashes being applied directly on to the wound.

Derek let out his most painful and loudest yelp yet as the ashes worked.

Seraphina kept her hand pressed to his wound for a few moments before withdrawing it. Scott saw that the inside of her hand had burnt to a charcoal black.

The effect on Derek was immediate. The colour began to return to his face and his breathing became steadier. He blinked and Seraphina's face came into clearer focus. He raised his hand, and accidently brushed her burnt hand making her flinch and let out a small squeal. Derek looked down, took hold of her hand and overturned it. Not yet fully healed, it was still burnt black.

Derek looked up from her hand into her eyes.

She looked firmly back and then a second later, jerked her hand away from his. She stood up and let out a deep breath. Stiles was leaning against the counter trying to calm his nerves while Scott just stood there.

"I think this place needs to be tidied up" she said looking around.

Scott didn't move. Seraphina fastened her coat with her other hand. She glanced back at Stiles who still hadn't recovered properly then turned back to Scott.

"Dispose off of Stiles' blood stained clothes properly. It wouldn't bode well for the Sheriff to find blood on his own son's clothes."

Scott didn't answer but a sour look came upon his face.

Seraphina crossed him and reached the door.

She stopped just as she was about to leave and turned back

"Oh and the next time one of you fucks up. Come to me rather than trying to sort matters out on your own and fucking shit up even more"

Exchanging a last look with Derek, she turned so that her coat swung about her like a cape and walked out of the clinic.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Episode: 7, Allied

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the delay... College admissions were up and well, I didn't get through the best one... Anyway so, I edited the previous chapters so they're longer and better and I added an Epigraph and Prologue and everything, just in case anyone's interested! Okay read on!**

* * *

 **Episode 7**

 **Allied**

 ** _Previously on Legends_** _Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall find themselves being forced into making Seraphina Argent a part of their life. Meanwhile Seraphina skirts away from the one person who desperately want her to be a part of her life: Kate Argent._

 _Derek Hale is shot with a special Wolfsbane bullet by Kate. Unlike normal bullets, which would essentially be harmless, or silver, which would kill him instantly, the Wolfsbane kills its prey slowly. Unable to heal and in a great pain, Derek implores Scott to go to the Argent house and find the bullet in hopes that it would allow them to think of cure. Scott tries is best, but isn't able to ring in with the Argents. He is caught by Seraphina trying to snoop around Kate's room and is forced to tell her about Derek's wound._

 _Seraphina, not knowing which bullet shot Derek, shortlists three and urges Stiles to use his brain to come up with a way to identify the right bullet. She and Derek share a moment as she tries to keep him conscious while Stiles' experiments prove to be successful and they are able to save Derek from the brink of death._

* * *

The lights that illuminated the dark house weren't enough to dispel the gloom and the stench of death.

Derek Hale pointed at the musty sofa. Seraphina Argent followed the gesture with a side smirk on her face.

"Cozy" she said, looking around as she sat.

Derek didn't answer but walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two cans.

"Oh, I don't drink" said Seraphina

Derek gave her a look of grudging admiration and put one back. He walked over to the chair opposite Seraphina who leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together and both index fingers sticking out, resting underneath her chin.

"So" said Derek, popping the can "It's time to get naked, Ms. Argent"

...

...

 _Another slaughter has rocked Beacon Hills, only this time, it isn't one, but two. The bodies of Unger and Reddick Smith, brothers, 34 and 36, were found this morning in the park by a jogger. Police are once again calling it an animal attack but the people no longer appear satisfied. They demand answers. Beacon Hills, wants answers. What is Mayor McCvoy doing to protect the town? What is Sheriff Stilinski doing to protect the people?_

 _Meanwhile beast sightings are being reported all over town. Let's get it from our on ground correspondent, James Bucky, as he interviews Southside resident Damien Janine on the "big hairy creature" she saw gallop past her house in the middle of the night._

As the photos of the two dead men, once whole and unmutilated were replaced by the image of a bespectacled old man interviewing an old lady in front of trailer, Chris Argent whipped around to look at his sister Kate. She'd frozen mid-way to the living room with a refilled plate of food in her hand. Her eyes momentarily reflected the terror in Chris' eyes.

Exchanging a knowing glance with each other, the brother and sister duo turned to look at Seraphina, who was quietly eating her food, unconcerned. It appeared that the woman hadn't even glanced at the news let alone be bothered by it.

Kate walked over next to Chris and sat down and kept the plate on the table in front of her, no longer hungry. Her eyes still on Seraphina, she opened her mouth to say something but Chris grabbed hold of her wrist and held it tight, and turning his head to look at his wife and daughter, who were well within hearing range. He cautioned her with his eyes and warned her to stay quiet.

"Seraphina, wait!"

Seraphina Argent stopped with her hand on the door knob. She was keen to get out of the house even if it meant going back to that shoddy shed.

At Kate's voice, however, Seraphina gritted her teeth and turned back reluctantly.

"Can we talk?" said Kate.

Seraphina felt the familiar irritation wash over her body as she forced a smile and said "Sure" before thrusting her hands in her pocket around the string of beads and following Kate back into the hall.

Chris was pacing in the living room. Evidently, he had been waiting for Seraphina.

"What is it?" Seraphina asked, trying to keep the irk from her voice.

"Did you hear the news?" Chris asked her, his bright blues eyes round with anxiety.

"Er, nope." said Seraphina "Why?"

"Two more bodies were found 'Animal attacks' again'

Seraphina looked from Chris to Kate

"Look" she began "I'm working on it, it's not an overnight—"

"You don't understand!" Chris hissed "The men who were killed by the pack, they" Chris glanced at Kate "They -"

"They were there on the night of the Fire with me" Kate finished

"What?!" Seraphina spat

"They were high school thugs. Petty theft and everything. They helped me that night" Kate said "And now they're —"

"Now they're dead." Interjected Seraphina coldy, her eyebrows coming together, and her brain working furiously.

"We think maybe it's—" began Chris

"I told Chris you came asking about Derek Hale the other night. Obviously you're on the right track. I think we should hunt him down tonight." Kate said, her eyes gleaming

"No!" said Seraphina quickly

"What? Why not?" Kate asked, confused

"Because we don't know for sure. We're not making a move 'till we're absolutely sure who the Alpha is." Seraphina said in a low and hurried voice "We're not breaking the code"

Seraphina looked from the scandalous expression on Kate's face to Chris' grim eyes.

"Its…for your own safety" she added, willing and yet unwillingly.

"I can take care of myself—"Kate began

'No" said Seraphina "We have no idea what the pack's capable of and it's possible they have a target on your back. Chris, you and Victoria better be careful. I'll keep an eye on Allison and Kate" she turned to look at her "you're under house arrest 'till the matter is sorted. I mean it" she added firmly as Kate showed signs of protests. "I don't want you hurt"

It was a blatant lie, but a white one at that. It'd be enough to keep Kate at bay. The rest of the community, Seraphina could handle. She needn't even meet them personally.

"Chris, pass along this message to everyone." Seraphina said "No one goes on hunts without my approval. I'll handle this on my own."

….

…

A loud howl pierced the silent night. The town, quite accustomed, slept on, unperturbed.

Seraphina Argent was hot, dirty and wet, and that too all at the same time.

Her long dark coat lay at a heap on her side along with her bike helmet, keys and a pickaxe. A small glimmer of moonlight reflected off of her earrings; two in each ear.

Her thick dark hair stuck to her face as she thrust forward with all her might, digging deeper.

Seraphina paused with the tool still in her hand and wiped the sweat off of her brow. Just a few more strokes and she'll be there.

A ruffle of dried leaves made her hair stand on end. Even the smallest of sounds can seem daunting and forbidding in a grave yard and Seraphina Argent, for one, was in no mood to disrespect the dead.

The graveyard was almost at the edge of town, right alongside the woods. A hurricane could strike the place and not a soul in town would be aware 'till the ground was needed for another burial.

As the breeze picked up pace, dust flew off old graves, exposing worn out tombstones, some lovingly adorned with phrases, some haphazardly and cheaply made and even some unmarked.

It was one such unmarked and pitiful grave that Seraphina stood digging. Given the fact that the burial had been nothing more than formality, Seraphina was sure the ditch wouldn't be deep, neither would it be properly done. She'd been at it for nearly an hour though and had a decent size deep pit.

Poetic, dark phrases like _you're digging your own grave_ and _inviting the Grim Reaper to your doorstep_ kept jumping at her conscious.

Seraphina's shovel banged against something hard, something quite certainly not mud. She rummaged around and quickened her pace, motivated by the sight of the fruit of her labour.

Her heart pounding a little harder, more so from nerves than the hard work, Seraphina threw away the shovel as the coffin came into full view. Sure enough, it was cheaply made and had already begun to splinter, though not enough to see what was inside without opening it up. She pushed her hair back a final time and bent down, her fingers enclosing around the lid, ready to push it off.

Quite suddenly, Seraphina straightened up.

She'd sensed more than heard him approach.

"What is stopping me from burying you alive right now?"

Seraphina Argent turned, her face set in an expression of cool indifference. She was eye level with his feet, she tilted her head up to look at Derek Hale, who unlike Seraphina, who'd warmed up nicely due to her intense workout, was wearing a thick green jacket with the hood up to protect him from the cold.

"Off the top of my head?" Seraphina said "I could be out and kill you before you even reach for the shovel. There's no way in hell you'll want me buried in this spot. And the mere fact that you're asking the question…"

Derek almost smiled. He looked away, at the distant road where her stench had carved a path.

"You believe me now?" he asked her, turning to look down at her again, his hands inside his pockets.

"Well, the lid's still closed" Seraphina said, jerking her head to indicate the coffin.

Derek looked away, thoughtfully again. He then pulled off his jacket and dropped it next to the pile of Seraphina's belongings.

With a swift jump, he'd landed right next to Seraphina. Unlike her tank top, he wore a full sleeves shirt that hugged his body as if clinging on for dear life.

The ditch she'd dug was big enough for him to skirt around the coffin and reach the other side, evidently where the head of the body lay while she stood at the foot. Once on the other side, Derek locked eyes with her again.

"The boys who burnt your place are dead" Seraphina remarked

"I know" said Derek, passively "I thought you might come here… Though I do not understand why you don't think that _I_ could be the—"

"Because I can sense werewolves" Seraphina said "I can sense them even in human form. But Alphas… their human entity is entirely different than their wolf self. I can not distinguish Alphas in human forms from other normal people and you" she paused "Being what I am, I can sense, very well, in any form"

Derek tilted his head back slightly at this new piece of information. "And what exactly are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Derek Hale"

"I'm not the one asking for my help"

"I have my secrets; you have yours" Seraphina said folding her arms together

"I'd like to know who I'm getting in bed with"

"So you want the whole naked truth?" Seraphina asked coyly "Can I expect the same in return?"

Derek didn't answer

"I thought so" said Seraphina, smiling "You make me take my clothes off, Mr. Hale, I expect you to do the same."

She bent down once again.

"You're different. You don't want to harm us."

Seraphina stopped mid-way again.

"No" said Seraphina softly "I'd rather like to work with you… as a team"

"Why?" asked Derek, taken aback.

It was a few moments before she answered

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family. It shouldn't have gone that way. That's not how we Hunters operate."

Derek snorted.

"I'm not from around here" Seraphina pressed on "the people, the hunters here, their minds are corrupt, and so are their practises." Derek heard the genuine note of disgust in her voice. "They forget our ways, our rules and customs." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she spoke again, her voice had regained the cool note.

"I'm a half breed. I have always worked with non-humans. You're the strongest Beta in town."

A small part of Derek was flattered at the statement

"It's your blood." Continued Seraphina "it's pure. Born wolves are stronger than the turned ones."

"So you're a good hunter but why would I want to work with you?"

"Because you're a 'good' werewolf and we have a common enemy."

She made a motion to bent down once again, but—

"I'll work with you" Derek said "But I want answers to all my questions"

Seraphina nodded.

"I'll answer every question that I see relevant to this. And I would like for you to do the same"

"Absolute honestly" agreed Derek, nodding.

Seraphina nodded too, to show her assent.

She looked down at the still closed coffin and then back at Derek, who'd now shifted his gaze to the wooden box too.

"May I—"began Seraphina but Derek had already crouched down to shift the lid open.

Though, he didn't need any help, Seraphina grabbed the other end and pushed it off.

With a soft thud, they placed it down on the mud.

"You didn't bury her, did you?" Seraphina asked softly.

Derek had turned away, he felt a lump form in his throat as his eyes begin to moisten.

It was an insult to call it a coffin. It wasn't lined with velvet or adorned from the inside. It was nothing more than an old wooden box and inside lay a full grown cold wolf, it's eyes wide open, so was its mouth, evidently stuffed full.

"I'm so sorry, Derek" Seraphina said, genuinely

She manoeuvred over to the other side with difficulty, coming to stand next to Derek.

"How'd you know she was dead then?"

Derek blinked furiously and cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady, still looking anywhere but at Seraphina or the body.

"She was supposed to come back. She was supposed to come back for me… I—I came looking for her… came face to face with him, the Alpha. I knew it wasn't… it wasn't _her._ Knew to gain her powers, he'd have to—have to" Derek pursed his lips and closed his eyes. Seraphina reached out to place a comforting hand over his but thought better of it at the last moment and turned back to the coffin.

She crouched down and extended her hand out to the carcass' mouth. Without hesitation, she put two fingers down, careful not to touch its fangs and caught hold of the little cloth ball stuffed inside it, much like a gag. Very gently and delicately, she pulled it out.

 _"_ _Acrontium"_ she muttered under her breath, referring to a small purple flowering plant that was pretty rare to find and could be used to force a werewolf to stop transforming back into human.

As the last fibre of cloth lost contact with the carcass, the wold turned, back into its human form.

A beautiful young woman with deep brown eyes and dark hair lay in its place. Her resemblance to Derek was quite uncanny. The herb and the fact that she had been buried in her wolf form meant that her body hadn't decayed one bit. Seraphina closed her eyes with her hand.

Clutching the ball of cloth in her hand tightly, she got up.

"There" said Seraphina "Now she can rest in peace"

Seraphina didn't accept Derek's hand in coming out of the grave. Together, they covered the grave up in half an hour.

Derek didn't know what it was, but as he looked at a muddy, sweaty Seraphina pushing her long hair off of her face as she examined the freshly covered earth, he felt a sudden warmth towards her. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd just helped him bury his sister.

Seraphina looked up to see Derek staring at her

"What?" she asked him

"Nothing" he replied

Seraphina walked over to her coat, picked it up, put a hand inside its pockets and pulled out her steel dagger.

Derek eyed it apprehensively, but she turned it and handed it, handle side facing him, to Derek.

Derek took it. Seraphina nodded at the unmarked tombstone.

Derek understood. His heart overflowing with emotions, he walked over to the stone and as intricately as he could, carved the following words on it :

 _Laura Ann Hale_

….

…..

"She said she cares about you?" Victoria repeated

 _"_ _Yup"_ said Kate happily _"I mean… Well not exactly. She said she didn't want me to get hurt. But that means she cares about me, right?"_

Victoria Argent's lip curled. She nudged the phone up using her shoulder as she used one of her hands to peer down the grocery list and the other to pull out a box of Fruit Loops off the shelf.

On the other side of the phone, Kate, interpreting Victoria's silence correctly said "I don't know why you don't like her, Vic"

"I don't know why you do like her" snapped back Victoria

"I mean she's so perfect! How could someone _not_ like her?" Kate said, dreamily, then added quickly "I mean, of course not Chris, the sheer age difference between them… Also he's married"

Victoria scoffed "The age difference exists between you and her too, Katherine. She's really not what you see her to be."

"Right" said Kate curtly, evidently offended at Victoria's words "I had just called to ask you to get a few…"

Victoria Argent loved Kate. She was like the sister Victoria never had. And there was no way Victoria was seeing Kate get hurt. Seraphina Argent was up to something, Victoria was sure of it and she intended to find out just what it was.

…

…

"Show me what you got"

"You first"

Seraphina spread her hands in resignation

"Three questions each night, Derek Hale. I don't want to spill all my beans at once"

"Very well. Let's start with… Who are you, exactly?"

"I think you mean 'what'" said Seraphina, smiling "A half werewolf born to an Alpha parent. We inherit the long lives of our Alpha parent, and the body and appearance of the human parent. Some would say it's the best of both worlds." Seraphina's tone made it quite clear however that the case wasn't so.

"Long life? How old are you?" Derek asked, surprised

"Quite older than you"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, but smiled.

Seraphina checked her watch and then glanced out of the window at the lightening sky. Here again was yet another sleepless night.

She got up from the sofa and extended her hand.

Derek followed suit and took it. He wasn't the least bit surprised to not find it soft but rather calloused.

Both held the other's hand firmly, trying to show their dominance.

"It's an alliance, now" said Seraphina shaking the hand slightly

Derek nodded with a slight smile and let go of her hand.

"I have some research of my own" said Derek "come over tomorrow and I'll show you"

The last time Derek had invited someone to his home, things hadn't turned out to be so good, but the warmth he'd been feeling toward Seraphina hadn't gone yet. She didn't feel like a danger or in fact even a stranger anymore. He felt close to her, like the night's events had just established a connection between them.

"Count on me spending the night here then" Seraphina said, winking.

Derek grinned, as Seraphina turned to leave, he felt his smile fade away as one last shred of doubt tugged at his heart.

"Seraphina Argent"

It was the first time he'd said her name out loud. She stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to look at him.

"Seraphina is just fine… I'm not too fond of…" she didn't complete the sentence.

"Okay" he said "I have one last question left. Have you ever broken the Code?"

If there was one point where hesitation could ruin things, it was this.

"No" said Seraphina at once.

Derek nodded, his heart filling with the warm feeling again.

"Good night, Derek Hale" she said, walking out the front door. As she closed the door behind her, she remembered, quite clearly, as if it was only yesterday.

 _A fifteen-year-old pretty brunette stood with her head hung, staring at her feet. She was scared out of her mind._

 _"_ _Why did you do it?" commanded a high, heavy voice "Why did you burn down the house, Miss Katherine Gina Argent?"_

 _"_ _Because" the girl's, Katherine, voice quivered "because Seraphina Argent asked me to."_

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow, bookmark and don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Thanks!**


	11. Episode: 8, Glimpse From the Past

**Hi, everyone! I know this update comes after years; I promise the story isn't dead. I'd literally had this episode 3/4th typed for 2 years now, but kept sitting on it. Thanks to some amazing people texting me to update, here it is! I hope further updates are more consistent** 😊

* * *

 **Episode 8, Glimpse from The Past**

 _ **Previously on Legends** Going out of her way to save Derek Hale's life, Seraphina Argent proves that she means no harm to the werewolves._

 _Meanwhile Kate's former partners in the Hale House fire turn up suspiciously dead, worrying Chris and Kate Argent who confide in Seraphina that they believe Derek Hale was on a vendetta spree, being the new Alpha and must be hunted down. Seraphina assures them she'll look after Allison but warns them and other hunters to keep off hunts without her permission._

 _A scene of Seraphina digging in the middle of the night is interrupted by Derek Hale. It's revealed to be Laura Hale's grave, who was buried by the Hunters, given the fact that Acrontium was stuffed down her throat to keep her in wolf form. Derek confirms that he believes she was killed by the new Alpha, not the hunters._

 _Seraphina's sympathy and her actions to give Laura a proper burial softens Derek's heart and he agrees to work with her to find the new Alpha, if she promises to be honest to him._

 _Seraphina swears she's never hurt an innocent wolf in her life._

 _As Seraphina leaves, she remembers Katherine Argent stating she burnt the Hale family because, she, Seraphina, asked her to._

* * *

"Katherine Gina Argent, by virtue of your age and keeping in mind other factors, the Council has come to the decision that you shall not be held solely responsible for the Hale House Fire. However, you are hereby put on probation. You can not use a weapon without prior permission from the Council"

The heavy masculine voice stopped speaking. Kate, with her head still bowed, heard a scuffle around in the corner somewhere. A rough pair of hands grabbed her, one of them pushing her head down firmly to keep her from lifting it, the other clasping tightly and painfully around her arm. The white dhoti clad man steered Kate out of the hall. He let go of Kate and practically threw her out. She stumbled for a few paces before regaining her footing. Kate turned back but the heavy ornate doors shut before she could take a look inside or glance at the man who'd escorted her.

Kate hurried towards the doors, a look of deep panic on her face.

Her father was still inside.

"Gerard John Argent, as Katherine Argent's legal guardian and _Karta_ of the Argent family, the Council has deemed the numerous deaths to be your fault. You are hereby stripped of your Hunter privileges. You shall receive none of the retirement benefits and are mandated to retire to a permanent residence. You are no longer allowed to be within 10 kilometres of a Violet Area, defined under the Code as an area with an active hostile werewolf pack. Christopher Whitelaw Argent is declared the new Karta of the Argent family.  
Violation of any of the terms will expedite incarceration or more serious measures.

…..

….

Seraphina stumbled over her feet.

"Watch it!" Allison cried, trying to catch hold of her arm but Seraphina steadied herself. Her bag slid off her shoulder and sprung down to her arm.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked her, concerned

Seraphina nodded. She looked the worse for wear. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her clothes looked woebegone. Her hair was unwashed and untidy. Her face bore a distinctly grumpy expression. Infamous for being socially reserved, people especially avoided Seraphina that day.

As they walked out into the parking lot, the sun rays hit them directly. Seraphina cringed and raised her hands to shield her eyes from the sun while muttering inaudibly. Though Allison couldn't make out the words, she had shrewd suspicion what they might be.

"Have you been drinking or something?" Allison asked "That's quite a hangover"

Seraphina gave Allison a confused look bordering on exasperation. Allison shrugged and continued walking. Nothing about her added up. From looking way too old to be in High School, to her Aunt's obsession and her mother's hatred towards her, she, Allison was sure that Seraphina Argent was hiding something.

Allison usually avoided talking or walking with Seraphina. They'd bumped into each other in the hall, despite her best efforts to dodge the almost zombie like woman, and so now they walked together out towards the school compound.

In the distance, Allison noticed Stiles' van and the man himself standing next to it. No doubt Scott was with him, just standing out of view. Allison found herself smiling softly, however it faltered as Scott came into view and as did the man he stood next to.

Allison knew the tall, dark hair profile quite well. She'd seen him lurk around quite some times. Allison remembered even pointing him out to Scott once.

For some reason, everything about him made Allison feel uneasy. Right from his piercing dark eyes to his muddy shoes

As they walked closer, the man glanced in their direction. Allison saw him give a slight nod. She whipped her head to her side. Seraphina still looked as antagonised as ever but Allison could've sworn she'd seen Seraphina nod back.

With a final word to Scott, the man turned and walked away. Allison glanced at Seraphina again. She was sure her eyes had followed him. The two were obviously more than just acquaintances. As they reached Scott, who held out his arms for her, Allison decided to push the matter to the back of her head until further information.

…..

…..

Seraphina Argent yawned widely.

Derek Hale frowned at her.

"Oh no, go on, I'm listening" Seraphina said, blinking rapidly to get Derek back into focus "The wet canary…?"

The Hale House's living room was dark, gloomy and de void of any good interiors. Spread on the table in front of them were various notes and documents, some with photos attached, that Derek had amassed in his pursuit.

It was late into the night and Seraphina and Derek were to be found pouring over the papers while the later gave a steady running commentary and the former nodded, fighting to be attentive.

"Veterinarian" Derek repeated firmly "Alan Deaton, look, if you don't want to –"

Seraphina stretched her neck back on to the back rest of the chair. The seat was bumpy and very uncomfortable. Seraphina wasn't much for comfort but this was one time she wished she had a better seat.

"I'm just so-so tired" she yawned again "Allison thought I was hungover, I guess four nights of absolutely no sleep would do that to you… Go on, I'm listening"

"He's got a suspicious air around him. Even though he's hardly ever in office, he's pretty well known and despite being so well off, prefers to stay alone. I got Scott to get a job under him. He hasn't found anything as yet, but we're still looking."

Seraphina widened her eyes and shuffled around the papers in front of her.

"Hey" she said suddenly, pulling out a yearbook photograph of a young boy "I know him, he's a werewolf too"

Seraphina looked up from the photo at Derek, who was staring icily back at her.

"What?" She protested

"I just spent fifteen minutes explaining to you how this guy could be the Alpha and it's now that you tell me you know he's a werewolf"

"Oh" said Seraphina, keeping the photograph back gingerly and resting her chin on her hand.

"Alan Deaton, Seraphina" Derek said a little loudly, "did you sense his werewolf side too?"

"Who? Oh no wait, wait, I know, that animal doctor… I don't know, I haven't ever been that close to him. I was a little distracted the last time I went to his clinic" she said, referring to the time Derek got shot in the arm and making his stomach twist as he remembered the events. "I'll check him out"

She yawned again.

"Coffee?" Derek asked her, exasperated

"No, I don't drink coffee… Some cold water would be nice, if you have a refrigerator"

Derek rolled his eyes and got up from the chair to walk over to the kitchen. He pulled open the nearly empty fridge door and a blast of cold air hit him. Derek didn't really keep it stocked save for a couple of beer cans, preferring to eat out mostly. In fact, the kitchen was probably the least used room in the house. Derek pulled out a water bottle and walked back into the living room.

Seraphina had her head down on the table.

"Here" he put the bottle next to her head but she didn't stir.

Derek tilted his head to look at her face better. Seraphina wasn't resting her head on the table, she'd fallen asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, she'd start drooling any second now. As her breathing eased, the air was filled with the sounds of soft snores.

Derek bit back a grudging smile, gathered the papers into a bunch, turned off the lights and trudged over to the couch and collapsed on to it. Ever since Derek had come back to live in the house, he'd been crashing on the couch in the living room rather than the bedrooms. Derek twisted and glanced sideways. He was just a few metres away from her. He watched her back slowly rise and fall in a rhythm.

With a sigh, he turned his head back and closed his eyes.

…

…

It was as if someone had tampered with the wires for the visuals from a television. The voices were crystal clear but the screen not so much. It was all hazy and just a blur of colours. She couldn't make out the grass from the trees or the moon from the stars.

She was running, fast as the half breed she was.

She heard the howls and the screams. She smelled the blood. She quickened her pace, the rustling of the leaves louder. Clearly, she knew where she was going.

She came to a pause, and yet none of the contours came into focus. Her vision was still unclear. The sounds of snarling reached her ears. A giant heavy grey something leapt over her, knocking her down in the ground. Her hands grabbed at the beast's fur. Effortlessly and without the slightest quickening of her pulse, she twisted around, bringing the wolf in an arm lock. She felt it struggle against her. She tightened her grip. She locked her legs around what felt like the trunk of a tree. With sheer brute force and a loud crack, she snapped the beast's neck. Its body went limp.

As it turned from carcass to corpse, she pushed it off her. She got to her feet and blinked rapidly, stumbling around as she did so.

She was definitely high and probably drunk too.

She squinted around, trying to make sense of the world around her. The sounds of a child's sobs reached her ears. She followed them to a few steps ahead where next to two massive unmoving blurs on the ground was another, smaller but moving shapeless blur. She squinted at it, trying to get it into focus.

"Aye launde, ke – "

She stopped herself mid-sentence.

English she thought firmly. It took her brain a few moments to look for the right words.

"What's your name, boy?"

The boy's sobs subsided as he looked up at her. As she looked at him, his face came into sharp focus and so did her surroundings.

"Gera- "

Seraphina Argent woke with an agitated start due to yet another half-formed memory manifesting as a dream. She pulled her head up from the table, rapidly blinking her eyes to get the sleep out, and a trail of saliva sticking to the piece of news clipping she'd drooled all over. She hurriedly wiped her mouth and crumbled up the paper using it to clean any residue. Her erratic hand movement knocked over the water bottle Derek had placed hours ago. With her quick reflexes, she thrust out her hand and caught the bottle just before it made contact with the ground. Still half bent and her arm in the position it had caught the bottle in, she turned her gaze at Derek asleep. She looked sideways then, with her mouth turning into a small thoughtful pout, she let go of the bottle.

The soft thud woke Derek up immediately.

Seraphina adjusted herself back on the seat with a soft satisfied smirk on her face, but the next second had leapt up; her eyes had fallen onto the window. Soft rays of sunlight seeped in through the covered glass.

"Wait is that the time?" she cried, looking at the watch on her wrist "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"What?" said Derek, a little groggily "I thought you said you were severely sleep deprived so I thought a few hours of rest would do you good"

"I- "Seraphina Argent found her expression softening slightly at the gesture. She looked back at the table and started shuffling around for the keys to her bike.

"Thank you" she said "I-I better be going… Chris said something about meeting at the McAllisters'… Don't want any unwanted suspicion"

"Meeting?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows "What, like a hunters' meeting? This early in the morning?"

Seraphina shrugged, finally finding the keys.

"Er, okay" said Derek, rubbing his eyes, then with a little hesitation he added, "bye?"

Seraphina had already reached the door by this point. She stopped, a soft smile almost playing at her lips.

"Bye" she said without turning back and walked out of the house.

The dream seemed a lot less disturbing and thought provoking than it had a few minutes ago.

Seraphina trudged out to through the woods, taking her usual path to the point she parked her bike at, a few metres away from the Hale House. Her heart still a little light, she turned to look back at the manor. Something caught her eye. She shifted around to gain a view relatively devoid of branches and trees. She could see a police vehicle parked some distance from the house. Three uniformed officers, one bald, middle aged, followed by two younger and sturdier, carefully climbed out of the car and walked over to the house.

She heard the knocking. A few moments later, Derek Hale opened the door.

She heard the man say in a heavy southern accent "Derek Hale?"

"Yeah" came Derek's voice, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"The Sherriff wants you down at the station"

Derek glanced at the two policemen who stood silently in the background.

"What for?" Derek asked

"Kiddo, the law and order situation in Town isn't really at its best, is it? "

" Look, I had absolutely - "

Seraphina saw the two men advance towards Derek

"Just come quietly, kiddo" the old man said

Seraphina saw Derek glance in her direction briefly before closing the door behind him and walking with the cops to the car where he climbed in the back.

Seraphina didn't move till the car was out of sight.

...

….

Seraphina Argent didn't slow her bike down till it was parked outside the McAllister house. It was the sound of soft chatter and the reality of what she was about to face that brought her back to the present.

She parked her bike next to the other posh cars in the driveway, the muddy brown vehicle looking as odd and out of place as her dusky skin in a sea of white was about to be.

Seraphina took a deep breath and walked inside.

Her entry had an almost hushing effect upon the gathering. Voices died away as she walked past the people speaking. It was as if a path was being cleared for her to walk through and reach a man standing there.

The man, in his seventies, stood pridefully upright, balding at the top with a crown of white hair. He was thin and didn't look very old but his tired yet sharp eyes gave his age away.

Looking at Seraphina, his face fell into a relaxed expression of familiar recognition, one which Seraphina failed to reflect.

"Seraphina Argent" his voice was quiet but powerful. He extended his hands and embraced her. Pulling away he held her shoulders and looked her up and down.

"Look at you! Alas, age has ruined me, but you look exactly the same as you did years ago!"

She forced a smile.

"Father" Kate said lovingly linking her arm through the man's and looking at Seraphina with the same if not more affection. "Shouldn't we start already?"

"Yes, yes" said Gerard Argent, smiling at Seraphina.

"Friends" he said in a carrying voice "We are gathered here as a mark that we've had enough" he paused, perhaps more so for dramatic effect than for lack of words "Everyday our friends are turning up dead, murdered. And these beasts are to be blamed. What do we do? Stay quiet? Hide in our homes and hope we won't be next?"

A few people shook their heads, while others made noises of agreement.

"We, my fellow hunters, do what we do best. We _hunt_. We kill every last one of them. We skin their fur off their live bodies and hang it out for others as a warning of what's to come!"

Seraphina's heart had quickened with every breath. She hated confrontation. She was a coward. And yet, what kind of a woman would she be if she let this go. She took a lot of deep breaths, think, Okay, now I'll say something, Okay, this time definitely, but no words came out of her mouth. She mentally pushed herself and they tumbled out before he could quit wrap her tongue around them.

"Nahi-Nostop"

Gerard paused. Everyone turned to look at her.

Seraphina's body felt as hot as the sun.

"No." she said, as firmly as she could manage it. "We've been straying off the path long enough. It's time we do things right."

As she spoke, her voice grew more confident, more assertive. Taking herself by surprise, she continued "For long, I've seen my fellow hunters in the west stray away from the path our ancestors lay down ahead of us. The virtuous path of no innocent souls being harmed. The Code, we neglected, it's time we go back to it. Much innocent blood has been spilled already, but no more. I do not deny the slaughter of our fellows, but if we mercilessly hunt them back, are we any better than them? Does it not make us the beasts?"

Seraphina paused, mimicking Gerard, letting the words wash over the audience.

"As the senior most member here, I assume charge. Hunts shall be sanctioned, and only with approval may the designated hunter step out. We raise our weapons, only for defense and in the name of justice, not in the name of murder. We prove ourselves to be worthy hunters, not mercenaries."

While her words did not rouse the same enthusiastic response as Gerarld's, the score of people gathered there did seem genuinely touched and convinced.

A strange sense of pride engulfed Seraphina, and she found herself smiling slightly. Her body, which previously felt hot as the sun, now felt as if it was bathed in a golden light.

As people shuffled around, some to speak to her, Gerald Argent, edged closer to his son.

He leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"I do not know who that woman is, but she sure as hell ain't Seraphina Argent"

* * *

 **Glossary**

 **Karta** : Doer, manager, head of the family, basically like a human alpha male.

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow, bookmark and don't forget to rate and review!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
